


Blocked and Reported

by Sasukestanaccount



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friendship, I give the girls personalities cuz why not, M/M, Mentions of Lee's use of the darkweb, Minecraft, Naruto has ADHD, Sai and Ino r bffs, Social Media, hopeless romantic Sasuke, star sign based roasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukestanaccount/pseuds/Sasukestanaccount
Summary: a Bugz Life- diagnose yourself with a mental illness I'll go first: Minecraft addictNot Neji- GayMr. Toilet water- Adderall prescription too lowSort of a Furry- WeedSort of a Furry- also Minecraft addict
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 82
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but enjoy anyways ig?
> 
> Also this is the same fic I just changed the summery!! 
> 
> Names:
> 
> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- Sasuke  
> Not a Furry ;)- Naruto  
> Sort of a Furry-Kiba  
> Muscle for Hire- Sakura  
> Gay *cheers*- Ino  
> Hinata- Hinata  
> Shika Shik AH - Shikamaru  
> Ten out of Ten- TenTen  
> Not Neji- Neji  
> Gay *boos*- Sai  
> Gordon Ramsey Kin- Choji  
> a Bugz Life- Shino

**Go To Jail!!! [ _Server_ ]**

**#Homosexuales**

**Gay *cheers*** \- all I'm saying is it's a bit sus for a guy to hate women that much without a bit of smth going on?

 **Muscle for Hire** \- no, yea I totally agree. it's the same w Sasuke

 **Gay *cheers*** \- this is what I'm saying! If you hate women so much... ur saying u love men? 🤔

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I don't hate women?

 **Muscle for Hire** \- omg shut UP Sasuke

 **Gay *cheers*** \- literally, Sasuke, smh 😒

 **Sort of a Furry** \- guys I think I agree w Ino and Sakura... It's a lil Sus

 **Shika shik AH** \- I don't HATE women? wtf, why would u even think that?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- oh I don't know. All the times you've said "I hate women"?

 **Shika shik AH** \- I've never said that

 **Gay *cheers*** \- you're a liar.

 **Sort of a Furry** \- mans never defended the other bit tho 🤔

 **Shika shik AH** \- I'm not Gay either!

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- LIES

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- lies lies! _@Gordon Ramsey Kin_ Ur seeing this right?

 **Gordon** **Ramsey Kin** \- unfortunately. I hate this guy sometimes, honestly. for a guy who's so clever you'd think he could put 2 and 2 together

 **Gay *cheers*** \- skkdkfkd CHOJI

 **Muscle for Hire** \- scream?

 **Muscle for Hire** \- ur defense? _@shika shik AH_

 **Shika hik AH** \- THERE IS NOTHING TO DEFEND?

 **Shika shik AH** \- also wtf choji?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I'd just like to say I am immensely enjoying this.

 **Shika shik AH** \- sadist.

 **Gay *boos*** \- as an expert in Gay I do think Shikamaru is gay

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- that's called "wishful thinking" sai, idiot.

 **Gay *Boos*** \- literally no one asked for ur opinion SASUKE jeez

 **Muscle for Hire** \- yea shut up Sasuke

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- wait... Sai is gay? lol

 **Gay *boos*** \- *sigh*

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Not a Furry ;)** \- I also don't really think money is actually real? I just don't think it is. the whole concept of it is all made up so why don't we just stop using it? I don't remember asking for money to be real? Did any of u vote to make money real? Cus I didn't so I don't think it should be!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- for once I agree with the idiot

 **Muscle for Hire** \- yea, cuz u steal

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- u don't?

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- EXACTLY THO??? why not steal when money isn't real? Like who tf cares if you steal?

 **Hinata** \- do you need help with rent again, Naruto? ☺️

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- NO I'm not saying it cuz of that I genuinely believe it!

 **Hinata** \- okay, Naruto! I believe you ☺️

 **Sort of a Furry ;)** \- yea u would lol

 **Hinata** \- shhh kiba ☺️🔪

 **Sort of a Furry** \- wow a Knife??? A threat??

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- hell yea Hinata get him!

 **Hinata** \- no no the knife was by accident!

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- really? 👀

 **Hinata** \- ☺️

**#homosexuales**

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- @ _Not a Furry ;)_ when u meet us later, look out for Sai's atrociously ugly gay little crop top which he is wearing AGAIN. you should be able to spot us from that

 **Gay *boos*** \- i don't remember asking for an ugly bitches opinion?

 **Sort of a Furry** \- Sasuke? Ugly?

 **Gay *boos*** \- I didn't know you were a sasuke-stan, kiba. Disappointing. *cocks gun*

 **Sort of a Furry** \- I'm not a Sasuke-stan I'm just not blind?

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- I agree w kiba :/

 **Muscle for Hire** \- yea u would lol

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- WHAT

 **Gay *boos*** \- Sasuke. listen carefully as I will only say this once. I will beat your ass so far into the ground you'll be able to see fossils. Neigh, you'll be able to see the Earth's core. If you manage to escape that I will drag you by your MUSTY ass hair into the nearby lake and dunk your nasty head into the water just barely to the point of drowning, but before you can drown, ill bring ur dumbass back to the surface. Leaving you without the satisfaction of death. I hope you like frogs Sasuke, cus you'll see plenty.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I actually love frogs so sounds great.

 **Gay *cheers*** \- urm, anyways

 **Gay cheers*** \- personally, I think crop tops look good no matter the situation

 **Ten out of ten** \- I agree. Crop tops are good for any situation. Casual day out? Crop top. Night on the town? Crop top. Working out? Crop top. Picking up girls? Crop top.

 **Gay *boos*** \- yea... picking up girls

 **Ten out of ten** \- I was talking about myself but go off

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- he has worn this thing all week. Do u know how to wash clothes?

 **Gay *boos*** \- look who's talking? When was the last time you showered again?

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- shit, I knew I was forgetting smth. I'm gonna be late guys :(

 **Not Neji** \- wow.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I shower. I shower all the time

 **Gay *boos*** \- sure thing... Bring something to cover ur noses @ _Not a Furry ;)_ @ _Muscle for Hire_

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I'm going to kill you.

**#get-this-bread**

**Sort of a Furry** \- this course is going to kill me... slowly

 **a Bugz Life** \- you know what else will kill you slowly?

 **Sort of a Furry** \- something weird, knowing you

 **a Bugz life** \- 8)

 **a Bugz life** \- Imagine, you leave you're warm, comfortable home in the dead of night on the hunt for food. You're stomach has been growling up a storm and you know the only thing that will satisfy you are those dry as hell Ritz crackers. But, hey, the stomach wants what the stomach wants. It's dark out but you're not worried, after all, you've been fine so far! As you walk, you hear the echo of your footsteps. Like someone is following you. Your heart starts racing... as you speed up your step, the person behind you seems to speed up too. This isn't good. You take a sharp turn left in an attempt to avoid them. But, no! This is an alley. Even worse. You feel dread crawling up your spine and you come to a halt in the center of the alley. Slowly, you begin to turn to face our pursuer. Maybe if you see their face, you can report them to the police when you escape. Your eyes widen in fear however, as you're faced with the dark hair and glowing red eyes of moth man. Crap, No one has seen a wild moth man for years. Before you can even consider getting excited over seeing moth man (you're his biggest fan), moth-man shoots forward and impales you. You die slowly, painfully. No one mourns you. 

**Sort of a Furry** \- wow... Idk what to say

 **Not Neji** \- well, its a beautiful story. In its own way.

 **Ten out of ten** \- dude what the hell??

 **Muscle for Hire** \- u worry me sometimes Shino

 **Hinata** \- you really set the scene with it at least?

 **a Bugz life** \- 8)

 **Sort of a Furry** \- ANYWAYS as I was sayin, does anyone wanna go to the library later? I have a paper due tonight 😭

 **Muscle for Hire** \- I bet you haven't even started it yet, have you?

 **Sort of a Furry** \- leave me alone Sakura 😭 I've been busy!

 **Muscle for Hire** \- doing what?

 **Sort of a Furry** \- that's my business? Tf? Maybe Shikamaru is on to smth cuz you're rlly in my business rn

 **Muscle for Hire** \- I'm going to kill you I stg

 **Hinata** \- Kiba! 😣

 **Sort of a Furry** \- not u Hinata, ur an angel. Light of my life

 **Hinata** \- thankyou 😅 but stop

 **Sort of a Furry** \- 😳

 **a Bugz Life** \- I'll go to the library

 **Sort of a Furry** \- fr? I thought u never went to the library bc u said all books are propaganda to sell more books?

 **a Bugz Life** \- unfortunately I also have a research paper to do. Also all books are propaganda

 **Muscle for Hire** \- I'll come to the library too!

 **Hinata** \- I'll come as well if that's okay?

 **Sort of a Furry** \- of course!

 **Gay *cheers*** \- same. Urg. I wanted to get my hair done but my dick professor sent out a quiz to do

 **Muscle for Hire** \- how ever will you live, ino-pig?

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- lol

 **Gay *cheers*** \- shut up, forehead

 **Muscle for Hire** \- are u gonna come down Naruto?

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- nah, I have work :(

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- whoever thought letting Naruto of all people work around food all day made a mistake

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- shut up Sasuke! I'm a great cook!

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- see if I bring u any left overs next time 😤

 **Muscle for Hire** \- ooohohooho?? Sasuke gets leftovers now?

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- well yea? I had to prove to him that I was a better cook! plus he wouldn't eat properly otherwise!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- wow. Thanks ig

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- whatever -.-

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- Naruto is a great cook imo. Even Dad was impressed by it

 **Gay *boos*** \- ah, fathers... I had a father once *sigh*

 **Gay *cheers*** \- omfg shut up Sai djdjksks

 **Gay *cheers*** \- also I had to cancel our hair appointment

 **Gay *boos*** \- Yet another way life tests me 😔

 **Gay *boos*** \- I have the art studio booked for then anyways I was gonna cancel too

 **Gay *cheers*** \- and u weren't gonna tell me?

 **Gay *boos*** \- Lol

 **Gay *cheers*** \- dick.

 **Sort of a Furry** \- OKAY so who's coming to the library? Say aye!

 **Muscle for Hire** \- aye

 **Gay *cheers*** \- aye

 **Hinata** \- aye

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- aye (me and Shikamaru will come)

 **Shika shik AH** \- since when? wtf I have plans

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- no u don't

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- lol

 **Not Neji** \- I will come, as well

 **Sort of a Furry** \- nice! Will tenten and Lee be coming?

 **Ten out of ten** \- I have martial arts tonight soz

 **Gay *cheers*** \- god, you're so cool

 **Ten out of ten** \- I do try 😌

 **Not Neji** \- Lee's phone is still broken from when he accidentally threw it into the wall so I am not sure. But I think he has training tonight.

 **Sort of a Furry** \- okay!

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- lol I still can't believe Lee broke his phone like that ahahah

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- ok Mr. Toilet water

 **Not a Furry ;)** \- MR TOIKET WATEYRJRKKS????

 **Sort of a Furry** \- lmfaooo

 **Muscle for Hire** \- omfg

**_Naruto_ 's name has been changed to _Mr. Toilet water_**

**Mr. Toilet water** \- I hate u guys.

**#get-this-bread**

**Sort of a Furry** \- Nah, im straight up quitting. This shit is NASTY 

**Not Neji-** It's one paper Kiba, not a death sentence 

**Sort of a Furry** \- I'd prefer a death sentence 

**Muscle for Hire** \- omg stop being dramatic, what I read earlier looked good -.-

 **a Bugz Life** \- living out the rest of my sad little existence in the wilderness is sounding real good rn

 **Not Neji** \- I thought you had finished your paper, Shino?

 **a Bugz Life** \- yea i did, however, I am still ever-tempted by the alluring calls of the wilderness

 **Sort of a Furry** \- I think I can hear those calls of the wilderness to omg.. does it sound like Shakira to u as well?

 **a Bugz Life** \- i was thinking more the tiny voices of millions of ants. But. Sure

 **Hinata** \- you can do it Kiba! :)

 **Sort of a Furry** \- I'd die for you.

 **Gay *cheers*** \- guys im in the q for McDonalds rn. what u want?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** i thought u were studying? much to think about.

 **Gay *cheers*-** everybody's a critic. At least i went to the library. Where were u Sasuke?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way:** plotting.

 **Muscle for Hire:** erm... anyways, can i get nuggets and fries pls n thanx xox 

**Gay *cheers*** \- sure ☺️

 **Hinata** \- will you be bringing it back to the library? :)

 **Gay *cheers*** \- yea yea 

**Hinata** \- Can I have a Vanilla milkshake please? I will pay you for it!

 **Sort of a Furry** : Hell yea can I have a big mac meal LARGE with a chocolate shake and a side of apple slices?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- Its okay Hinata dw about it!

 **Gay *cheers*** \- Kiba i'm not buying apple slices...

 **Sort of a Furry** \- wtf? u want me to die of vitamin deficiency?

 **Gay *cheers** *- i am not walking up to the counter and ordering all this shit and saying "oh and one apple slices pls". They'll laugh me out the McDonalds n we'll have to use a different fast food place and I refuse to do that bc this McDonalds is the only place in this shit area which doesn't have roaches

 **Sort of a Furry** \- I-

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- Kin w/ Kiba 

**Muscle for Hire** \- pls just say 'same' like a NORMAL PERSON

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- never.

 **Gay *cheers*** \- @ _Not Neji_ @ _Shika shik AH_ come get y'alls juice

 **Not Neji** \- I am good without, thankyou 

**Shika shik AH** \- Kin w/ Neji 

**Muscle for Hire** \- oh ffs 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- Bro ❤️

 **Shika shik AH** \- bro ❤️

 **Not Neji** \- never say 'kin' in a sentence with my name ever again. On God i'll go crazy if you do 

**Shika shik AH** \- 😳

 **Gay *boos*** \- hell yea apple pie!

 **Gay *cheers*** \- fuck off Sai, you're not even in the library 

**Gay *boos*** \- the art studio's are like two seconds away tho?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- no way. I'm not ur maid 

**Gay *boos*** \- pls?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- no

 **Gay *boos*** \- I'm in a really bad place right now. My art has been uninspired and bad. I feel so on edge. Like any moment I could snap again. I think the only cure would be McDonalds apple pie. Oh, but alas, Ino-pig refused to walk two extra seconds to bring me the goods. When i die a tragic and preventable death, be sure to tell the world Ino-pig could have prevented it. Yet chose not to

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** i love this song 

**Sort of a Furry** \- dramatic ass

 **Shika shik AH** \- i'll gladly tell the world of Ino's crimes

 **Gay *cheers*-** fuck OFF Sai jeez. Fine i'll buy u an apple pie but meet me half way 

**Gay *boos*-** wow, thankyou Ino. I feel so loved rn 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Unfortunate

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Mr. Toilet water-** im on break!

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- at last. jeez i stg if one more bitch comes to me asking for shrimp fried rice w/o shrimp im gonna go feral and eat someone myself 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- Thing is when i say 'oh so... normal fried rice?' theyre all like 'no! shrimp fried rice with no shrimp' THAT IS NORMAL FRIED RICE, IDIOT 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- u guys think im dumb but every day my opinion of the general population shrinks. Currently, my respect for the population is the size of a little pea

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** well, hello to you too, idiot 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** sounds like an eventful evening 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- right?!

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- what u doing rn?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** plotting, as always 

**Mr. Toilet water-** haha ur so funny, Sasuke

 **Mr. Toilet water-** fr though, what u doing? you didn't go to the library!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** no i didn't

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** I'm just hanging out ig. not feeling motivated for work rn 

**Mr. Toilet water-** i feel that!

 **Mr. Toilet water-** i'm never motivated for work 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** yea I noticed 

**Mr. Toilet water-😭😭**

**Mr. Toilet water-** Have u eaten yet?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Me? no, idk what to have 

**Mr. Toilet water-** I can come over after work and bring u left overs!! We can have it and watch anime!!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** I hate anime 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** sounds fun 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** see u later, idiot 

**Mr. Toilet water-** see ya!

 **Shika shik AH-** y'all seeing this shit?

 **Muscle for Hire-** Just smile and wave boys 😁


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- Sasuke  
> Mr. Toilet water- Naruto  
> Sort of a Furry-Kiba  
> Muscle for Hire- Sakura  
> Gay *cheers*- Ino  
> Hinata- Hinata  
> Shika Shik AH - Shikamaru  
> Ten out of Ten- TenTen  
> Not Neji- Neji  
> Gay *boos*- Sai  
> Gordon Ramsey Kin- Choji  
> a Bugz Life- Shino
> 
> YEA im updating super fast cuz im ignoring all my work, what about it?
> 
> haha fr tho I hope u enjoy!!

****Go To Jail!!! [ _Server_ ]** **

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**a Bugz Life** \- good morning I am currently watching a "POV you get a frontal labotomy" ASMR roleplay and it's very realistic. 10/10 recommended

 **Shika shik AH** \- good morning? It's 3am

 **a Bugz Life** \- key word there is 'A.M' Shikamaru. I thought you were meant to be intelligent

 **Shika shik AH** \- ouch

 **Mr.Toilet water** \- omg I've seen that ASMR video!! I loved it! When she called gay ppl mentally ill 😍

 **Not Neji** \- sounds just like my uncle 😍

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- 😳

_**Not Neji deleted a message** _

**Not Neji** \- ☺️

 **a Bugz Life** \- diagnose yourself with a mental illness I'll go first: Minecraft addict

 **Not Neji** \- Gay

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- Adderall prescription too low

 **Sort of a Furry** \- Weed

 **Sort of a Furry** \- also Minecraft addict

 **Sort of a Furry** \- @ _a Bugz Life_ did you see what I added to our Minecraft house?

 **a Bugz Life** \- yes. It was very pleasing I must say.

 **Sort of a Furry** \- 😌☺️

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- u guys have a shared Minecraft house?!?! Wtf?

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- what about our joint server bro...

 **Sort of a Furry** \- u know I still play the main server bro... We went mining the other day? Remember when the creeper blew up next to us and blew us into lava?

 **Sort of a Furry** \- mine and shinos is just different bro idk

 **a Bugz Life** \- we have many bees

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- wow. I see how it is

 **a Bugz Life** \- don't be like this bro 😔

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- don't even talk to me rn bro 😤😔😭 I can't even look at you rn 👁️👁️👎😠 Betrayal has never felt so sweet 🔪😥🙁

 **Ten out of Ten** \- i put my all into the main Minecraft server and this is the thanks I get??

 **Not Neji** \- don't you also have a shared server with that girl from one of your classes, Tenten?

 **Ten out of Ten** \- wtf neji?

 **Not Neji** \- I could not let lies be left to sit.

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- WTF??? so u all have separate servers? I'm the fool being played then?

 **Not Neji** \- I do not have another server, Naruto.

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- THANKYOU NEJI

 **Not Neji** \- though I'm starting to think I prefer animal crossing.

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- NOOOOOO

 **Muscle for Hire** \- it's 4:30 in the morning SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Gay *cheers*** \- u guys just don't sleep then ig?

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- the feeling of betrayal keeps me up at night

 **Hinata** \- I hope you got some sleep at least

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- no need to worry about me Hinata!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- idiot

 **Gay *boos*** \- speaking of idiots

 **Gay *cheers*** \- oh god...

 **Gay *boos*** \- anyone else really attracted to Howl from Howl's Moving Castle

 **Muscle for Hire** \- I'm a lesbian and I'm attracted to him

 **Gay *cheers*** \- haha yea

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Sai you aren't allowed to be attracted to Howl. Your combined twink energy repels each other. Like magnets

 **Gay *boos*** \- fuck you Sasuke that's the worst thing you could have ever said to me

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- it's the truth

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- lmfao

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- woof woof

 **Sort of a furry** \- grrrr. Bark bark - Akamaru, 2020

 **Hinata** \- thankyou for ur contribution, Akamaru ☺️

 **Muscle for Hire** \- this reminds me, did anyone ask an Adult Who Can Drive to take us to IKEA this weekend?

 **Not Neji** \- technically we are also Adults

 **Muscle for Hire** \- can u drive, gay boy? CaN YOU DRIVE??

 **Not Neji** \- 👁️👄👁️

 **Muscle for Hire** \- yea that's what I thought

 **Gay *cheers*** \- omfgnsjsj

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- damn, I'd love to ask an Adult Who Can Drive... If only I had a single Adult in my life :)

 **Gay *boos*** \- kin

 **Muscle for Hire** \- @ _gay *boos*_ DIE

 **gay *boos*** \- lol

 **Not Neji** \- I asked my father but he didn't reply :(

 **Ten out of Ten** \- NEJI?!????!!!!

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- omfg...

 **Muscle for Hire** \- I forgot none of y'all had normal home lives nvm

 **Sort of a Furry** \- my mom said she'd drive us

 **Ten out of Ten** \- oh hell no

 **Shika shik AH** \- :///

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- wow that's so nice of her Kiba...

 **Sort of a Furry** \- WHAT what is wrong w my mom 🔪🔪

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- Ur mom is kind of scary Kiba 😣

 **Muscle for Hire** \- I hate to say I agree

 **Sort of a Furry** \- WHAAAAT nooo my mom is great!

 **Gay *cheers** *- didn't she chase away ur dad in the dead of night with a knife which ended in a restraining order and a law suit?

 **Sort of a Furry** \- well YEA but the bastard deserved it

 **Gay *cheers*** \- didn't she also start a fight in the grocery store like, last week?

 **Sort of a Furry** \- what r u a cop? ur all in my business smh

 **Ten out of Ten** \- 😳

 **Hinata** \- Ms. Kiba is very lovely ☺️

 **Sort of a Furry** \- THANKYOU HINATA

 **a Bugz Life** \- she is very amusing. I am surprised you aren't her biggest fan, Sakura, considering I'm pretty sure she could bench press an adult man.

 **Hinata** \- she is very muscley!

 **Muscle for Hire** \- mind: changed. Heart: soring. Serotonin: max level reached.

 **Muscle for Hire** \- Kibas mom it is

 **Sort of a Furry** \- yea that's what I thought. Assholes.

 **Gay *cheers** *- u guys know I can drive right?

 **Shika shik AH** \- praying to God 🙏 Jesus ⛪ and all the holy spirit's 🙏 may we all be BLESSED ✨💫😌 and PROTECTED against Ino's driving 🙏🙏🙏

 **Gay *cheers*** \- there is nothing wrong w my driving ur just a hater

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- the only time I stepped close to a car Ino was driving was when she was going to drive me to my Socialism club meeting and as she turned the corner she hit the curb so hard it busted her tire. I'm not a religious man but even I prayed to God for protection

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- is the Socialism club the one you go to to argue w straight boys?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- no that's the communist club

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- and I'm always the sexiest one there. It makes them all angry

 **Gay *boos*** \- posts that make u go hmmm 🤔

 **Muscle for Hire** \- no offense Ino but I'd rather walk than be exposed to ur driving again

 **Gay *cheers*** \- dramatic ass smh.

 **Sort of a Furry** \- ANYWAYS my mom also has that big truck so

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- r we making Neji pay for all our shit again 🙏

 **Not Neji** \- it's not making me when I willingly do it when stealing my uncles card

 **Hinata** \- Neji! 😣

 **Not Neji** \- will you snitch?

 **Hinata** \- *I am looking away*

 **Sort of a Furry** \- LOL

 **Muscle for Hire** \- great so IKEA. Tomorrow. 12pm. Do NOT FORGET

**#homosexuales**

**Gay *boos*** \- fellas. Is it gay to paint an abstract painting of your Boy Best Friend which you put painstaking work into. Blood. Sweat. Tears. All just to get the perfect representation of his overall aura ?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- gay boy *points and laughs*

 **Ten out of Ten** \- idk that's pretty gay bro

 **Not Neji** \- I have to agree.... 'bro'

 **Ten out of Ten** \- I'd die for you, Neji.

 **Gay *cheers*** \- whom is the Boy Best Friend we're talking about?

 **Gay *boos*** \- oh I wasn't talking about me

 **Gay *boos*** \- okay I can see you ALL typing rn and it fr isn't about me

 **Gay *boos*** \- it's abt some twink in my art class. My project doesn't involve many portraits, sadly.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- idk 'some twink in art class' just sounds like ur tinder bio

 **Gay *boos*** \- take that back

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- fellas. Is it gay to think about your Boy Best Friend constantly? Like he's always on your mind. Whenever you do anything you find yourself relating it back to him. What he'd think about the show you're watching, how he loves the food you're eating. How his eyes glitter in the moon light? Idk like is that gay?

 **Shika shik AH** \- 😳

 **Muscle for Hire** \- wow.

 **Gay *cheers*** \- hard relate tbh.

 **Ten out of Ten** \- OH?

 **Muscle for Hire** \- wait what?

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- damn these bitches gay? Good for them. Good for them.

 **Sort of a Furry** \- dude that's fr the gayest shit I've ever heard

 **Sort of a Furry** \- and Sasuke made me listen to his poetry once so that's saying smth

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- my poetry is very Manly and Straight

 **Sort of a Furry** \- whatever you say 🙄

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- haha yea lol

 **Muscle for Hire** \- this is getting painful to watch

 **Muscle for Hire** \- also don't forget about IKEA tomorrow

 **Muscle for Hire** \- I'm looking at a few very specific ppl

 **Muscle for Hire** \- @ _Mr. Toilet water_ @ _shika shik AH_

 **Shika shik AH** \- yes ma'am

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- I'd never miss an IKEA for the world!

**Private Messaging- _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_ and _Muscle for Hire_**

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- who do u think Naruto was talking about in the gc?

 **Muscle for Hire** \- get out of my DMs right this second 

**Muscle for Hire** \- idiot.

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Muscle for Hire** \- where the HELL is Naruto

 **Muscle for Hire** \- @ _Mr. Toilet water_

 **Gay *cheers*** \- this was predictable. If anything

 **Ten out of Ten** \- the tarot cards today told me to beware of fools. That's how I knew this was going to go badly.

 **Shika shik AH** \- oh so I get dragged out of bed at the crack of dawn so i'm on time, but no one woke Naruto?

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- 10 A.M is hardly the crack of dawn smh

 **Muscle for Hire-** @ _Mr. Toilet water_ @ _Mr. Toilet water_ @ _Mr. Toilet water_

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- I'm sorry guys i'm on my way i swear on my life i'm like five seconds away from Kiba's house rn 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** are u sure u want to swear on ur life? are u SURE?

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- shut up Sasuke -.-

 **Sort of a Furry** \- lol dw bout it man

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- ok im outside pls let me in!

 **Sort of a Furry** \- ☺️❤️

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Mr. Toilet water-** the fact non of u warned me Ms.Kiba was ready to beat my ass for being late is offensive 

**Muscle for Hire** \- literally what did u expect?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- this mini-van is so cool though... I think i might be in love w/ Kibas mom?

 **Ten out of Ten** \- same, have u seen her ARMS?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- YES? i was thinking that 

**Shika shik AH** \- like Muscley women, then? @ _Gay *cheers*_. Hm, funny that 

**Gay *cheers*** \- if u don't be very quiet very soon, Shikamaru, i will end ur sad little pathetic life right here and now. I'll push u out this minivan and laugh as u roll down the high way

 **Shika shik AH** \- lol

 **Sort of a Furry-** I TOLD Y'ALL MY MOM WAS COOL AND NOT ONE OF U BELIEVED ME 

**a Bugz Life-** homophobia. 

**Mr. Toilet Water** \- r we nearly there tho? I need to pee SO BAD 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** ur an idiot, didn't u go like five times already?

 **Mr. Toilet water-** i have a nervous bladder ok?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** we're going to IKEA, what is there to be nervous about?

 **Mr. Toilet water-** I always get so scared im gonna get lost in IKEA and never be able to escape and then when they close i'll be stuck over night in IKEA but bc IKEA is a secret drug ring (obviously) all the night time activities would take place while im there and bc i witnessed their crimes they wouldn't EVER let me leave and i'd be stuck in a life of drugs and crime :/

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** obviously 

**Sort of a Furry** \- we're not far away now. pls don't pee in the van

\-----

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Gay *cheers*** \- I still can't believe we managed to lose Naruto AND Shino multiple times

 **Not Neji** \- I can believe it. 

**Shika shik AH** \- was buying 10 different house plants really necessary @ _Ten out of Ten_ ?

 **Ten out of Ten** \- the way u r consistently such a hater, Shikamaru is getting tiring. At first i stayed silent on the whole 'Shikamaru hates women bc of his repressed homosexuale tendencies' thing but i have had enough. I brought 10 house plants, yea, and what? U brought the single ugliest FUGLIEST rug i have ever seen in my life. The color will clash harshly with the other furniture in ur room but did u listen to anyone? no. no u didnt.

 **Shika shik AH-** ok the rug i brought is SOFT and FLUFFY and Sai said it looked nice??

 **Ten out of Ten** \- literally why would u listen to a single thing Sai has ever said?

 **Gay *boos*** \- lol

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- no lets talk about how u all nearly left me behind IN IKEA 

**Gay *boos*** \- lol 

**Muscle for Hire** \- We did not nearly leave u behind ur so dramatic 

**Muscle for Hire** \- u think anyone could ever forget u? ur so loud u make my ear drums bleed often 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- then wHY WAS I ALONE?? WHY DID I TURN AROUND AND U WERE GONE? I CRIED SO HARD I NEARLY THREW UP 

**Sort of a Furry** \- Shino was with u bro 

**a Bugz Life-** 8)

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- wait he was?

 **a Bugz Life-** :/

 **Gay *cheers*** \- ANYWAY 

**Gay *cheers*** \- @ _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_ I still have ur lamp 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** i didn't buy a lamp

 **Gay *cheers*-** what?

 **Gay *cheers*-** whos lamp do I have then?

 **Gay *cheers*-** hello?

 **Gay *cheers*-** tf?

 **Gay *cheers*-** omg... did i accidentally steal a lamp

 **Sort of a Furry** \- LOL 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** why the hell would I buy a lamp? u know i like to sit in complete and total darkness?

 **Gay *cheers** *- wtf do I do?? should i take it back?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** no? tf? why would u do that?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** its a multi-billion dollar company they wont miss one single lamp 

**Gay *cheers*-** i'm not listening to the guy who regularly steals chewing gum? like why chewing gum of all things? when u could steal anything

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** At least my breath doesn't stink 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** @ _Gay *boos*_

 **Gay *boos*** \- u wish u were me so much, Sasuke, u confuse it for hate

 **Gay *boos*-** it's actually really funny how much its obvious u wish u had even an ounce of my beauty

 **Muscle for Hire** \- let's not start lying now...

 **Mr. Toilet water-** LOL 

**Mr. Toilet water-** anyways i have been once again personally victimized by an IKEA trip 

**Hinata-** at least you got a new mug, Naruto. I thought it looked very cool.

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- yea ur right Hinata!! Totally worth it

 **Muscle for Hire** \- ur so easily swayed on everything its scary.

**Mr. Toilet water- 😸**

**____**

**Private Messaging- _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_ and _Mr. Toilet water_**

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** idiot 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** i'll start a minecraft world with you

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** outside of the main server 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Just you know, since everyone else has another world and stuff 

**Mr. Toilet water-** OMG SASUKE 🙀

 **Mr. Toilet water-** REALLY? U WANNA?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** yea sure. why not. Just don't destroy my builds 

**Mr. Toilet water-** OMG THIS IS THE BEST 

**Mr. Toilet water-** Im so pumped ill make it now!!

 **Mr. Toilet water-** thankyou sm Sasuke!!

**Mr. Toilet water- ❤️**

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** whatever.

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- 🖤**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- Sasuke  
> Mr. Toilet water- Naruto  
> Sort of a Furry-Kiba  
> Muscle for Hire- Sakura  
> Gay *cheers*- Ino  
> Hinata- Hinata  
> Shika Shik AH - Shikamaru  
> Ten out of Ten- TenTen  
> Not Neji- Neji  
> Gay *boos*- Sai  
> Gordon Ramsey Kin- Choji  
> a Bugz Life- Shino
> 
> No star signs were harmed in the making of this chapter!!! haha

**Go To Jail!!! [ _Server_ ]**

**#Gamer-Rights**

**Sort of a Furry** \- tell me who u main on smash Bros and I'll give an in depth character analysis about you 

**Gay *boos*** \- Link 😌 

**Sort of a Furry** \- in the LGBT acronym you are every single letter. You're also mentally ill to an annoying extent. Also you're predictable I could have placed money you'd main Link 

**Gay *boos*** \- you didn't even character analyse Link u just described me? Wtf? 

**Sort of a Furry** \- shut up. Stop talking. Give me twelve dollars 

**Gay *boos*** \- I don't have twelve dollars

 **Sort of a Furry** \- jeez 

**Sort of a Furry** \- kys 

**Gay *boos*** \- 😳 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** Sonic! 

**Sort of a Furry** \- Sonic? get ur ADHD checked out, Naruto. 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- lol 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- u say this but this morning I was eating ramen while eavesdropping on the neighbors so I was totally distracted by their drama right? Well cuz I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing I accidentally put my ramen on the window ledge so I could lean further out the window to listen to the neighbors even better... Well I forgot I left my Ramen there and went to go do smth else.

 **Mr. Toilet water-** This isn't a problem except SASUKE trained all the crows in the area to circle my apartment so the crows ate all my Ramen!! 

**Muscle for Hire** \- you had ramen for breakfast? 😣

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- well yea what am I supposed to have? A balanced diet? 🤮 

**Not Neji** \- I wonder how you are alive sometimes. 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- I feel like my body doesn't actually need vitamins to live? 

**a Bugz Life** \- vitamins are made up by the government to sell a variety of products. 

**Sort of a Furry** \- much to think about 🤔

 **Gay *cheers*** \- there's literally nothing to think about 

**Gay *cheers*** \- I wouldn't take this so seriously if I didn't know you as people. Sadly, because I know you as people I know y'all believe anything

 **Muscle for Hire-** as a pre-med student I'd like to say vitamins are fake 

**Hinata** \- Sakura!! 😅 

**a Bugz Life** \- when was the last time you saw a vitamin? Quickly. 

**Hinata** \- I had an apple earlier! 

**a Bugz Life-** did you see a vitamin? With your own two eyes did you SEE one? 

**Mr. Toilet Water** \- what does a vitamin look like, Hinata? 

**Hinata** \- 👁️👄👁️ 

**Hinata** \- wait... 

**Gay *cheers*-** Hinata I love you. You're amazing but if you even think about letting these dumb as fuck boys rot your brain I'm going to have to write you off as a lost cause as well. And that would mean the end of our bi-weekly bitching sessions 

**Hinata** \- but what does a vitamin look like Ino?? 

**Shika shik AH** \- my senses are telling me I'm being thought about in an Evil and Malicious way

 **Gay *cheers*-** that's bc u feature in our bi-weekly bitching sessions. Frequently 

**Shika shik AH** \- *sigh* 

**Shika shik AH** \- Thats okay Ino. I hope you're happy. I hope you're satisfied with yourself. When I inevitably end my life in a tragic way which ends up on the news worldwide I hope you know it was all you Ino. All of it was you. 

**Gay *cheers*** \- dramatic ass

 **Gay *cheers*-** ur ego is so huge I can feel it from here

 **Shika shik AH** \- lmao 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- answer the question, Ino

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- what does a vitamin look like? If they're so important

 **Not Neji** \- part of me is worried Naruto is saying this considering he is a part-time chef

 **Not Neji** \- but continue 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Naruto is the worst employee smh

 **Mr. Toilet water-** the worst employee... But the worst ✨paid✨ employee 💅

 **Shika shik AH** \- Ino has been typing on and off for ages. I wonder if she's poped a blood vessel yet

 **Gay *cheers*-** I don't knOW WHAT A VITAMIN LOOKS LIKE. you guys make me go so crazy I swear to god. I swear to all the gods. Just because I have never seen a vitamin with my own two eyes does not mean they are not real. You want to know how I know? Because I take my vitamin supplements and that's why my hair is long and luscious and Narutos hair looks like the end of a sweeping brush. That's why my skin is clear and supple and Kiba looks like he hasn't showered since the day of his birth. This is the proof I need. I am beautiful and lovely all because if my vitamins. 

**Hinata** \- wow... 

**Not Neji** \- you wish your hair was as luscious as mine. But go off

 **Sort of a Furry** \- wow why was my name dragged in to this? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- LMFAO 

**Muscle for Hire** \- oh wow... 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- wtf Ino!!!!

 **Gay *boos*** \- that was like reading poetry 

**Gay *boos*** \- alot better than Sasukes poetry 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- you better take that back, Sai. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Sai take that back 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- SAI

 **Gay *boos*** \- 💅

**#homosexuales**

**Gay *boos*** \- anyone wanna go get lattes and bitch abt ppl based on their zodiac signs w me? 

**Gay *boos*** \- SOMEONE (who shall not be named) ditched me for their Girl Best Friend 

**Gay *cheers*** \- u know what? Fuck u Sai. I did not ditch u

 **Gay *boos*-** we aLWAYS bitch abt our peers on Sunday evenings. It's our ritual 

**Gay *cheers*** \- yea and I always bitch abt ppl w Hinata every other Wednesday but she took the anti-vitamin side in the debate so we don't all get what we want 

**Hinata** \- I love you too Ino 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- who tf drinks lattes? Fucking Gay as fuck 

**Gay *boos*** \- fuck off Sasuke 

**Gay *boos*** \- does that mean ur coming? 🤔

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I'll be ready in an hour. 

**Ten out if Ten** \- what's your sign, Sai? 

**Gay *boos*** \- technically I don't know my real birthday cuz I was found not birthed 

**Shika shik AH** \- wtf? 

**Gay *boos*** \- but based on my fake birthday I'm a Sagittarius

 **Shika shik AH** \- what the FUCK? 

**Shika shik AH** \- November 25th isn't ur real birthday? 

**Gay *boos*** \- keep up, Shikamaru. 

**Ten out of Ten** \- huh i have pegged you as a Leo... Or a Scorpio 😒 

**Gay *cheers*** \- I said Leo for Sai!! 

**Gay *cheers*** \- I once lost this bitch in a shopping mall for over an hour and found him busy checking himself out in the reflection of a window. And he's NOT a Leo? Ok.

 **Muscle for Hire** \- when Sai first met me he told me he only spoke to pretty people and proceeded to ignore me for three days -.-

 **Gay *cheers*-** wtf but u are pretty, Sakura?

 **Muscle for Hire** \- omengjgjdkksk

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- wtf is that why it took so long to get you to talk to us?? 

**Gay *boos*** \- lol

 **Not Neji-** oh he spoke to me 

**Gay *boos*-** 👁️👁️ Urm 

**Gay *boos*-** anyways 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- yea yea Sai is an asshole and Neji is pretty can we move on now? 

**Gay *cheers*** \- so demanding smh 

**Ten out of Ten** \- Sasuke is a Leo 🤭 

**Gay *cheers*** \- it fits

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- Leo's are cool tho 

**Ten out of Ten** \- yea I love Leo's... Sasuke is just an exception 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- bitches love hating pretty ppl

 **Not Neji** \- I'm a cancer... 💔 

**Ten out of Ten** \- considering Cancers are meant to be quite in touch with their emotions and I've never met a more emotionally repressed individual as u I'm gonna say it doesn't quite suit u

 **Not Neji** \- wow

 **Muscle for Hire** \- oh no... @ _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_ looks like someone is coming for ur title of 'most emotionally repressed bitch in Konoha' 

**Muscle for Hire** \- U must defend the title 😌 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- fuck off, Sakura 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- also @ _Gay *boos*_ I'm ready 

**Gay *boos*-** urg are u wearing that awful low cut shirt again? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- yea? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- wtf how do u know I haven't even left the apartment yet? 

**Gay *boos*** \- senses. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- howTF DID U GET IN MY HOUSE ???? 

**Muscle for Hire** \- looool 

# **lets-get-this-bread**

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- why do we study again? 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- especially because the concept of intelligence and IQ is made up and extremely socially bound. It's all a social construct so why do we fall for it? WHY

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- IM DROPPJNG OUT AND GOING CRAZY INSTEAD 

**Shika shik AH** \- That was a really intelligent point to make. Especially considering it's coming from an emotional break 

**Mr. Toilet water-** SHIKAMARUUUU HELP ME 

**Shika shik AH** \- why

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- wtf u mean why? Cuz Ur smart and I haven't done my assignment yet? 

**Shika shik AH** \- I haven't done mine either? 

**Gay *cheers*-** u want the laziest motherfucker on this planet to help u with work? 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- I'm grasping at straws here 😭 

**Shika shik AH** \- hey! 😠

 **Muscle for Hire** \- ffs Naruto I'll help u with ur dumb assignment if you stop blowing up my phone for FIVE SECONDS 

**Muscle for Hire-** my phone has frozen bc of u I had to restart it! 

**Muscle for Hire** \- how the hell u rang me twenty times in such a short space of time is beyond me 

**Boulder** \- It's mental illness! 😁

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- LEE?!?!?!!??

 **Boulder** \- Hi Naruto!!

 **Gay *cheers*** \- Lee arose from the dead just to shit on Naruto lol 

**Muscle for Hire** \- I love this song 

**Boulder** \- 😁👍

 **Not Neji** \- Did you get your phone fixed, Lee?

 **Boulder** \- I did try to! But alas, it turns out it broke not only from its unfortunate meeting with the wall, but also multiple viruses 

**Shika Shik AH** \- how the hell did u get viruses on ur phone?

 **Boulder** -🏃 💨

 **Ten out of Ten** \- probably from buying all that weird work out gear from those fishy websites

 **Sort of a Furry** \- yea that would do it 

**Shika shik AH** \- what kind of work out equipment is Lee even buying?!

 **Boulder** \- Good work out equipment 

**Boulder** \- You don't get muscles like mine from simple generic work out equipment! I can give you some recommendations, Shikamaru!

 **Shika shik AH** \- i can never tell if Lee is insulting me or not 

**Gay *cheers*** \- If he isn't, he should 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- lol

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Ten out of Ten** \- are we still doing secret santa this year??

 **Muscle for Hire** \- hell yea!!

 **Ten out of Ten** \- well.. we should probably do name picking since Christmas is in like 10 days 

**Muscle for Hire** \- oh shit, yea

 **Muscle for Hire** \- @ _a Bugz Life_ @ _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_ r u guys still taking part even tho u dont celebrate it?

 **a Bugz Life** \- Life calls to live in the moment and enjoy the outcomes of the fruits of effort 

**Sort of a Furry** \- He means: 'yes' but he's not normal so can't just say it

 **a Bugz Life** \- must you ruin the fun?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- lol 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** yea but i don't wanna buy u guys gifts i just wanna get them 

**Muscle for Hire** \- this might surprise you SASUKE but that is not how it works 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** upsetting

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** If i get Sai can I get him nothing 

**Muscle for Hire-** oh yea of course

 **Gay *boos*-** Do you want to fight? Is that what u want? a fight?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** acting like i wouldn't win? easily? 

**Boulder** \- I've fought Sasuke and his bark is bigger than his bite :/

 **Muscle for Hire** \- LOL 

**Ten out of Ten** \- SO SECRET SANTA, YEA?

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- hell yea!

 **Sort of a Furry-** can we have a price limit? Cuz i Know a RICH BITCH who doesn't know when to stop and i can't afford shit 

**Not Neji** \- is it just me or does it smell like broke in here? :/

 **Hinata** \- ...

 **Hinata** \- it does kinda stink... 

**Sort of a Furry** \- hinATADGJKD 

**Muscle for Hire** \- omg 

**Ten out of Ten** \- I know a website which assigns names and i already have all ur emails so im just gonna put the names in and you'll get emailed who u have 

**Ten out of Ten** \- No telling ppl who u have 

**Ten out of Ten** -AND NO WORKING OUT WHO EVERYONE HAS THROUGH PROCESS OF ELIMINATION. IM LOOKING @ U SASUKE 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** ur so boring 

**Ten out of Ten** \- ok it's done

 **Gay *cheers*** \- can we re-do it?

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- NO 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- if we re-do it i'll drop out and throw myself into the sun idc 

**Gay *cheers*** \- wow

 **a Bugz Life** \- I am also satisfied with this result 8)

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- same!!

 **Shika shik AH** \- urggg i hate agreeing w/ Ino ever 

**Shika shik AH** \- but i agree w/ Ino 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- no the point of secret santa is you get a random person if we re-did it everytime until everyone got who they wanted it wouldn't be secret santa anymore!

 **Muscle for Hire** \- ur just saying tht cuz u got someone u wanted 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- No i genuinly believe it!

 **Muscle for Hire** \- im literally w/ u rn i can see u grinning @ ur phone 

**Muscle for Hire** \- and i know its not a boy ur texting cuz ur so in love w/ someone else its painful to witness 

**Muscle for Hire** \- so its obvs secret santa... idiot

 **Ten out of Ten** \- y'all complain so much its unreal

 **Gay *boos*-** how secret are we making the secret part of secret santa?

 **Ten out of Ten** \- wtf kind of question is that?

 **Gay *boos*** \- ??

 **Gay *boos*** \- i wanna consult w others over my gift selection 

**Ten out of Ten** \- NO SAI 

**Ten out of Ten** \- no telling people who you got JEEZ

 **Gay *boos*** \- Okay okay, i get it. Jeez

**Private Messaging- _Gay *boos*_ and _Gay *cheers*_**

**Gay *boos*-** tell me who u got and i'll tell u who I got?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- deal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the gc Rock Lee!!
> 
> Boulder- Rock Lee


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- Sasuke  
> Mr. Toilet water- Naruto  
> Sort of a Furry-Kiba  
> Muscle for Hire- Sakura  
> Gay *cheers*- Ino  
> Hinata- Hinata  
> Shika Shik AH - Shikamaru  
> Ten out of Ten- TenTen  
> Not Neji- Neji  
> Gay *boos*- Sai  
> Gordon Ramsey Kin- Choji  
> a Bugz Life- Shino  
> Boulder- Lee

**Go To Jail!!! [ _server_ ]**

**Private Messaging- _Gay *boos*_ and _Gay *cheers*_**

**Gay *cheers*** \- so yea that's what I think I should get my person for secret Santa. 

**Gay *boos*** \- Man... that's awful 

**Gay *boos*** \- like fr that's.... terrible 

**Gay *boos*** \- I love it. 

**Gay *cheers*** \- ur a man of my heart, Sai 

**Gay *boos*** \- 🤮🤮🤮🤮 

**Gay *cheers*** \- fuck u

 **Gay *cheers*** \- 🏳️‍🌈

 **Gay *boos*** \- is the flag Ur way of saying "no hetero" or smth 

**Gay *cheers*** \- 😌

 **Gay *boos*** \- idk what to get my secret santa 

**Gay *boos*** \- at first I was gonna get something atrociously terrible but I don't think I could do that to them tbh 

**Gay *cheers*** \- ur weak Sai 

**Gay *boos*** \- I KNOW urg 

**Gay *boos*** \- this would be so much easier if i got u

 **Gay *boos** *- id get u an already cracked mirror. That way u wouldn't be able to crack it w ur face urself 

**Gay *cheers** *- hide urself before I find u and kill u

 **Gay *boos*** \- lol

  
**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Sort of a Furry** \- starting a support group for ppl who have had their entire life savings stolen through Fraud 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- LOL Kiba got FRAUDED 

**Sort of a Furry** \- stfu Naruto it nearly happened to u to! 

**Sort of a Furry** \- the only reason it didn't is cuz I got frauded first!

 **Sort of a Furry** \- also cuz I don't think Frauders would want the scraps in ur bank account lol 

**Shika shik AH** \- u mean u got scammed. Not frauded 🤦‍♀️ 

**Sort of a Furry** \- I don't remember asking? Weird 🤔

 **Hinata** \- how did you get scammed, Kiba?? What happened? 

**Sort of a Furry** \- WELL 

**Shika shik AH-** God he's been typing for ages. I'm almost scared 

**Sort of a Furry** \- So, me and Naruto were in the Library doing work together when we both got emails saying there was a sweet deal on figurines from an anime we both love. So I clicked the link to see what the deal was and invest in a figurine (obviously) and i brought a Yato from the Noragami anime. But anyways that bit isn't relevant SO when I was buying the figurine i accidentally clicked one of those 'HOT BABE IN UR AREA WANTS TO MEET' ads and that made my phone get hacked super bad. Like it went crazy I thought I was gonna die or some hitman from the darkweb sites Lee uses would come for me. But they just took my bank information and stole a bunch of my savings. Luckily the bank froze my account before they could take EVERYTHING bc they said it looked 'suspicious'

 **Shika shik AH** \- The scariest part of that is you and Naruto being in the library willingly

 **Shika shik AH** \- also the fact we have seen the same anime is upsetting to me

 **Muscle for Hire** \- God you're so stupid it's unreal 

**Sort of a Furry** \- shut up Sakura 😭😭

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- 'accidentally' clicked the ad

 **Sort of a Furry** \- IT WAS AN ACCIDENT 

**Boulder** \- Do not worry, kiba! darkweb hitmen would never kill you for free!

 **Muscle for Hire** \- 😳

 **Hinata** \- what are you going to do, Kiba?

 **Hinata** \- our rent is due in five days

 **Sort of a Furry** \- i know!! i don't know what im gonna do

 **Sort of a Furry** \- cry alot probably 

**a Bugz Life** \- this is unfortunate 

**a Bugz Life** \- this would not have happened had you listened to me when i told u signing up for email subscriptions leads to nothing but chaos

 **Sort of a Furry** \- YES THANKYOU FOR THE REMINDER SHINO 

**Hinata** -I can cover your part of the rent for this month, Kiba 

**Sort of a Furry-** no no no it's fine fr its okay i'll think of something 

**Hinata** \- let me pay ur rent 🔪

 **a Bugz Life** \- let her pay the rent Kiba, i do not want to get kicked out 

**a Bugz Life** \- the terrariums are too heavy to be carried on to the streets

 **Shika shik AH** \- how many terrariums do u have...?

 **a Bugz Life** \- not enough 

**Sort of a Furry** \- Thankyou so much Hinata i promise i will pay you back as soon as i can 

**Hinata** \- it's no problem Kiba! i've told you i don't mind. Please call your bank though...

 **Sort of a Furry** \- also please don't tell my mom

 **Sort of a Furry-** she'll end my life 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- LOOL

**#homosexuales**

**Gay *boos*** \- I AM GAY 

**Muscle for Hire** \- water is wet. the sky is blue 

**Muscle for Hire** \- are we done naming painfully obvious things yet?

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- imagine a world where Sai was straight 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- I get shivers thinking about it 

**Muscle for Hire** \- same with all of us though 

**Muscle for Hire** \- except Hinata, of course 

**Hinata** \- eh

 **Muscle for Hire** \- 😲🏳️‍🌈⁉️

 **Shika shik AH** \- the first time I met Naruto he told me (in great detail) about his Boy Best Friend we all know and love but never mention by name. Like wax poetry level shit. I didn't even ask and we were 12. It was surreal. He then proceeded to be in denial for four years.

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- hey now 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- lets calm down with the accusations 

**Shika shik AH** \- it isn't an accusation 

**Shika shik AH-** this happens every night 

**Shika shik AH** \- i am so tired. 

**Muscle for Hire** \- painful, isn't it?

 **Ten out of Ten** \- u really r a fine one to talk, Sakura.

 **Gay *cheers*** \- oooh, Sakura has a crush??

 **Ten out of Ten** \- THE PAIN YOU GUYS PUT ME THROUGH ON A DAILY BASIS IS GENUINLY UNPARALLED 

**Gay *boos*** \- sort ur selves out. 

**Gay *boos*** \- anyways back to me

 **Gay *boos*** \- I kind of find Hannibal hot

 **Gay *cheers*** \- HANNIBAL?!?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** You need to be locked away 

**Muscle for Hire-** isn't Hannibal like 50?!

 **Gay *boos*-** all the finest foods are matured 

**Muscle for Hire-** GROSS GROSS GROSS

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Kick this bitch from the channel. He doesn't deserve it. 

**Gay *boos*-** who doesn't love a good Grandpa?

 **Gay *boos*-** PeePaw Hannibal 👴🏼👅💦

_**Gay *boos* has been kicked from #homosexuales** _

  
**#Gamer-Rights**

**Mr. Toilet Water** \- NO NO I WAS IN ELECTRICAL 

**Not Neji** \- electrical is where the body was!!

 **Mr Toilet water** \- FUCK 

**Mr Toilet water** \- I MEAN I WASNT IN ELECTRICAL

 **a Bugz Life** \- that's very sus even for u, Naruto 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- idiot 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- if ur gonna be the imposter at least be a good one 

**Not Neji** \- we're all voting Naruto then? 

**a Bugz Life** \- yea 

**Mr. Toilet water-** IT WASNT EVEN ME 

**Ten out if Ten** \- sus

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- I OROMOSE IT WASNT ME I JUST DIDNT SEE THE BODY I DIDNT DO IT IM INNOCENT PLEASE I HAVE A FAMIKY 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- we both know u don't have a family 

**Gay *boos*** \- lmao 

**a Bugz Life** \- vote guys. 

**Ten out if Ten** \- so demanding 🙄

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- I TOLD YALL IT WASNT ME 

**Gay *boos*** \- I can't believe Neji was the imposter 😪

 **Not Neji** \- you guys do make it so easy 

**Gay *boos*** \- someone so pretty shouldn't be so evil 

**Not Neji-** 👁️👁️

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- stop flirting w Neji, Sai. It's gross 

**Gay *boos*** \- u heard it here first folks. Sasuke is homophobic! 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** I am gay. 

**Gay *boos*** \- and?? 

**a Bugz Life** \- gay homophobic King. Take ur crown 🐜👑

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- why is there an ant there? 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- it's coronavirus

 **a Bugz Life** \- it's an ANT delivering the crown? Be thankful for once in ur life jeez

 **Ten out of Ten** \- y'all are ridiculous

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- stfu 

**Not Neji** \- are we playing another game?

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- YES PLS PLS PLS

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- don't vote me off this time U ALWAYS KILL ME FIRST

 **Gay *boos*** \- lol 

**Boulder** \- can I join this round? 😁 

**Ten out of Ten** \- ofc

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- URG nooo cuz u, Tenten and Neji always partner up and gang up on everyone else! 

**Ten out of Ten** \- okay? Hater. 

**Boulder** \- you shouldn't make such bold assumptions, Naruto 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- URG

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I'll play another round 

**Ten out of Ten** \- don't u have homophobia to spread, Sasuke? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- fuck u

**Ten out of Ten- 🏳️‍🌈🚫**

**Private Messaging- _Mr. Toilet water_ and _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_**

**Mr. Toilet water** \- hey Sasuke! 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- what? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- hey

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- nothing! I just haven't seen you in a while! Missed u!! 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- gross. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- you saw me a few days ago? 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- URG YEARS AND YEARS HAVE PASSED. DEAR SASUKE, IM FORGETTING THE SOUND OF HIS VOICE

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- ur so dramatic. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I need to go to the mall. 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- is that an invitation?? 😏 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- u coming or not?

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- hell yea!!! 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- I'll be like a quarter of an hour. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- okay. Nice 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- what do u need to go to the mall for? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- secret Santa

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- also... My brother is coming to town 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- wait, really??? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- yea. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- so I need to buy poison 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- LOL whatever u say! 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- u okay though? W/ ur brother and stuff? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- it's whatever. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- he's fine it's just annoying he'd come down now. It's been months.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- he barely gave any warning either. He's coming tomorrow.

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- he should really invest in a phone

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- yea using Mail Services is getting kinda old 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- but he thinks the radiation from phones will kill him 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- ah. 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- well, Sasuke, u know u can crash at mine if u wanna ditch him! 😁 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- yea

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- thanks, Naruto 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- np! I'm on my way to urs btw 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- okay 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- and, Naruto? 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- yea? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I missed you too. 

**#homosexuales**

**Muscle for Hire** \- urg my senses are going off 

**Muscle for Hire** \- someone's acting GAY 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- 😁👍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't know, the game they were playing was among us! 
> 
> Hope u enjoyed the chapter. Felt kinda uninspired for it ngl but ah well


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- Sasuke  
> Mr. Toilet water- Naruto  
> Sort of a Furry-Kiba  
> Muscle for Hire- Sakura  
> Gay *cheers*- Ino  
> Hinata- Hinata  
> Shika Shik AH - Shikamaru  
> Ten out of Ten- TenTen  
> Not Neji- Neji  
> Gay *boos*- Sai  
> Gordon Ramsey Kin- Choji  
> a Bugz Life- Shino  
> Boulder- Lee

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Gay *cheers*** \- what would u be cancelled for rn? 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- furry tendencies sometimes too strong 😑

 **Shika shik AH-** that one time I was misogynistic when I was twelve

 **Gay *cheers*** \- ONE TIME???

 **Gay *cheers*** \- TWELVE?!?!!?

 **Shika shik AH-** See? It haunts me. 

**Not Neji-** I used to steal Hinata's sweets when I was a kid and I feel like if i ever got famous she'd make an hour long expose video on youtube titled "Hyuga Neji ruined my life: Not clickbait, Gone wrong, Gone haunted"

 **Sort of a Furry-** yea! As she should!!! Fuckin asshole 

**Not Neji-** I was a child 

**Hinata-** I will never forgive you. 

**Not Neji** \- 😳 

**Hinata** \- haha I'm kidding!! 

**Ten out of Ten** \- LOL

 **Shika shik AH** \- gone haunted???? 

**Hinata** \- it's a whole thing don't worry about it. 

**Ten out of Ten** \- I'd get cancelled for saying 'i hate gays'. Like someone would take it out of context 

**Boulder** \- well! I'd get cancelled for being too youthful!! Ahaha 

**Ten out of Ten** \- hmmm.... Or you'd get cancelled for public endangerment! :) You know :) like the one time you destroyed a restaurant when drunk :) resulting in hundreds in damages :) 

**Boulder** \- the past is the past! 

**Gay *boos*** \- cancelled for being a DILF apologist 

**Gay *boos*** \- and twink behavior 

**Sort of a Furry** \- I'd get cancelled for selling weed to children lol 

**Hinata** \- Kiba 😠 

**Sort of a Furry** \- what? Lil babies deserve to get lit as much as anyone else

 **a Bugz Life** \- I agree with Kiba. Children have very hard lives. What is the point if they can't hit a bong once in a while? 

**Hinata** \- you'll get cancelled for agreeing with everything Kiba says 😅 

**a Bugz Life** \- lies 

**a Bugz Life** \- I'll get cancelled for releasing my genetically modified super bugs into the environment. Of course they're trained to eat solid gold. Thus making all gold in the world food for my super-bugs. Then they'll be no gold left. My bugs will single handedly end the existence of an element.

 **Sort of a Furry** \- awesome shit!! 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- I'll get cancelled for poisoning Shikamaru 

**Shika shik AH** \- wtf?? u wouldn't do that 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin** -I've been trying for years. U somehow make it out unscathed 

**Shika shik AH** \- WOW

 **Gay *cheers*** \- I'd like to think I'd get cancelled for being too beautiful

 **Gay *boos*** \- HA

 **Gay *cheers*** \- suck my ass, Sai

 **Gay *cheers*** \- but realistically it would be robbing the drug store of all their false lashes 

**Gay *cheers*** \- or... tbh also being misogynistic when I was twelve 

**Shika shik AH** \- now look whos talking

 **Gay *cheers*** \- urg fuck off Shikamaru 

**Muscle for Hire** \- wtf? 

**Gay *cheers*** \- I was so gay I misunderstood it for hating women!!! Okay!!

 **Ten out of Ten** \- lmfao ur a mess, Ino

 **Muscle for Hire** \- I hate to say it but I know what you mean

 **Muscle for Hire** \- though I wouldn't get cancelled for misogyny

 **Muscle for Hire** \- idk if I even wanna admit this but 

**Muscle for Hire** \- I'd get cancelled for saying Orphans need to pick a struggle 

**Muscle for Hire** \- WHEN I WAS THIRTEEN 

**Muscle for Hire** \- this silence is deafening

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- L O L I REMEMBER WHEN YOU SAID THAT 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- ur lucky I don't have an emotional connection to my parents cuz otherwise that shit would have hurted 😎

 **Muscle for Hire** \- I am so sorry... 

**Gay *cheers*** \- SAUKRSJAJDJIXICC

 **Gay *boos*** \- some crimes can never be forgiven *cocks gun* 

**Not Neji** \- I... Well I don't know what to say 

**Ten out of Ten** \- OMFG OMFG DMSKKSK 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- imagine... Sakura is trying to impress Sasuke, because bisexual rights. We are all sat outside of our school grounds awaiting our teachers arrival. Now, I'm mid rant @ Sasuke cuz we fought alot (rivals) and Sakura thinks... Wow I know how to impress the impassive and cool Sasuke... And starts slagging off orphans cuz I'm an orphan... Forgetting Sasuke is also an orphan

 **Ten out of Ten** \- PLS STOP IM SOGBONG

 **Not Neji** \- oh dear... Sakura... 

**Muscle for Hire** \- PLEASE I WAS YOUNG AND DUMB AND THOUGHT OARENTS SUCKED IM SORRY 

**Gay *boos*** \- ah to have the experience of parents... Alas... 

**Shika shik AH** \- Oh my sweet Jesus??? 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- why would that be the first thing you think to slag off too 💀 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin** -like... u came for orphans everywhere w that

 **Muscle for Hire** \- IM SORRY 😭😭😭

 **Gay *cheers*** \- Sakura you piece of shit 😂😂 I'm cryign

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- starting a support group for orphans everywhere 😔🖐️

 **Gay *boos*** \- Ayo let me get in that shit

 **Not Neji** \- 😔🖐️😔🖐️

 **Gay *cheers*** \- I HATE YALL I HATE UUUUU 😭😂😭😂

 **Shika shik AH** \- can half-orphans get in on this shit? 

**Ten out of Ten** \- HALF ORPHANS 😭😭😭 

**Ten out of Ten** \- same w/ Shikamaru. Half-orphan rights 😔🖐️

 **Muscle for Hire** \- STOPPFPODOSKSK

 **Sort of a Furry** \- y'all are too much 😭

 **Hinata** \- 😅😅😅 

**Hinata** \- I don't know what I'd get cancelled for 😅 

**Sort of a Furry** \- Hinata, you'd get cancelled for something so crazy cuz you're too kind and polite to refuse things or disagree so someone would be ranting @ u about like... how idk dogs are the devil and should all be illegal and you'd nod along agreeing to avoid confrontation 

**a Bugz Life** \- I think armed robbery for similar reasons

 **Hinata** \- oh my goodness! 

**Gay *cheers*** \- low-key I think Hinata would kill someone 

**Gay *cheers*** \- not to name names but she'd kill her f*ther 

**Hinata** \- INO 

**Hinata** \- 😳😳😳😳😳

 **Gay *cheers*** \- am I wrong? 

**Hinata** \- anyways... Let's talk about Sakura hating orphans again 😅

 **Muscle for Hire** \- FFS

**_Hinata_ 's name has been changed to _Parent Killer_**

**Private Messaging- _Muscle_** **_for Hire_ and _Gay *cheers*_**

 **Muscle for Hire** \- Hey Ino-pig, this is so dumb but the orphan speak reminded me of it 

**Muscle for Hire** \- but my parents want me to visit this weekend and I refuse to deal with them alone, come with me?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- well well well, look what the cat dragged in

 **Gay *cheers*** \- urg. yea sure i'll come. But you'll owe me

 **Muscle for Hire** \- can't u just do it for friendship?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- right. Friendship

 **Gay *cheers*** \- No.

 **Muscle for Hire** \- fine i'll treat you to dinner at that new place that opened on the corner where the biological labs are?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- hmmm deal

**#who-run-the-world [locked]**

**Gay *cheers*-** Guys pls rate my fit, im going to dinner with Sakura's parents and i NEED to wow her 

**Gay *cheers*-** give me ratings from 'kill urself' to 'i would drop it all to marry you right now'

 **Parent Killer-** you always look beautiful, Ino 

**Gay *cheers*-** I WANT TO LOOK EXTRA BREATHTAKING 

**Ten out of Ten-** dinner w/ the parents? are u sure u both aren't already married?

 **Gay *cheers*-** SHUT UP TENTEN I NEED SUPPORT 

**Ten out of Ten-** jeez

 **Parent Killer-** send the pic, Ino!

 **Gay *cheers*** \- [ _gaydinnerfit.img_ ]

 **Ten out of Ten** -*jaw drops to the floor, eyes pop out of sockets accompanied by trumpets, heart beats out of chest, awooga awooga sound effect, pulls chain on train whistle that has appeared next to my head as steam blows out, slams fist of table, rattling any plates, bowls or silverware, whistles loudly, fireworks shoot from top of head, pants loudly as tongue hangs out of mouth, wipes comically large beat of sweat from forehead, clears throat, straightens tie, combs hair* Ahem, you look very lovely.

 **Parent Killer-** OOOH HEAVEN IS A PLACE ON EARTH~~

 **Parent Killer** \- you look breathtaking!! wow I love purple on you! 

**Parent Killer-** also, I didn't know you owned crocs!

 **Gay *cheers*** \- those crocs are Sai's 

**Gay *cheers*** \- u can tell cuz they have a fake Gucci pattern 

**Gay *cheers*** \- anyways, ur sure I look okay?

 **Ten out of Ten** \- Ino, u r fr so beautiful if i didn't already know i were a lesbian i would be having a sexuality crisis rn

 **Parent Killer** \- ^^^ 

**Gay *cheers*** \- Okay okay, thankyou guys!

 **Ten out of Ten** \- wish i had a Girl Best Friend to pine over

 **Parent Killer-** now, Tenten, I have heard about this girl from your classes

 **Ten out of Ten** \- OKAY MOVING ON

**#homosexuales**

**_Gay *boos*_ was added to #homosexuales **

**Shika shik AH-** why would u add him back 

**Shika shik AH-** after everything he put us through

 **Gay *cheers*** \- believe me, it was not my choice 

**Gay *boos*** \- HATERS

 **Gay *boos*-** anyways, u guys remember the [Miku Binder trans Thomas Jefferson post?](https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=miku+binder+jefferson&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiB97byy9DtAhUY0oUKHQopCz8Q2-cCegQIABAA&oq=mIKU+BI&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQARgAMgIIADICCAAyBAgAEEMyBAgAEEMyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAA6BQgAELEDOggIABCxAxCDAToHCAAQsQMQQ1CqgA9YqZcPYPKjD2gAcAB4AIABZ4gB8wSSAQM1LjKYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ8ABAQ&sclient=img&ei=QP3YX4HXD5iklwSK0qz4Aw&bih=762&biw=1600&hl=en#imgrc=PhaYG_wTrLz3oM)

**_Gay *boos*_ has been kicked from #homosexuales **

**Private Messaging- _Gay *boos*_ and _Gay *cheers*_**

**Gay *boos*** \- ADD ME BACK I PROMISE IT WAS RELEVENTJRDKZL

 **Gay *cheers*** \- the ice you are skating on, Sai, is really quite thin

 **Gay *boos*** \- PLEASE

**#homosexuales**

**Shika shik AH** \- I really am so tired of him wtf

 **Muscles for Hire** \- everyday he manages to combine just the right set of words to make me want to kill myself instantly 

**Not Neji** \- I think it was quite amusing 

**Ten out of Ten** \- yea only cuz he feeds your ego every other day

 **Ten out of Ten** \- ur a fake 

**Not Neji** \- wow

 **Not Neji** \- is it such a crime? to hear compliments and let them warm ur cold dead heart?

 **Shika shik AH-** yes when it means u'd defend SAI 

**Not Neji** \- alas...

**_Gay *boos*_ has been added to #homosexuales**

**Shika shik AH-** ffs

 **Boulder-** this is unfortunate 

**Boulder-** Sai, just so you know, you did deal me about ten psychic damage today ALONE

 **Boulder-** I don't know how much more I can take

 **Gay *boos*** \- dramatic ass

 **Gay *boos*** \- anyways as I was saying, I know Miku binder trans Thomas Jefferson remains the single worst thing any of us has ever witnessed,

 **Sort of a Furry** \- idk Shino's room is full of modern horrors

 **Gay *cheers*** \- 😳😬

 **Gay *boos*** \- BUT do u think i could pull it off?

 **Muscle for Hire** \- the Miku binder?

 **Gay *boos*** \- yea

 **Muscle for Hire** \- you COULD the question is whether u should

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- u should

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- it would be so FUNNY 

**Sort of a Furry** \- agree w Naruto 

**Gay *cheers*** \- Sai I genuinely am about to go feral on ur ass. U rang me three times after messaging me telling me to add u back to this channel and i thought smth serious was happening or some shit like a breakdown but u just wanted FASHION ADVICE. You are a whore. A slut. I hate you so fucking much it is unreal.

 **Gay *boos*** \- lol

 **Not Neji** \- you should concern yourself with a proper haircut before worrying about Miku Merchandise

 **Gay *boos*** \- ???

 **Not Neji** \- I am saying you need to stop cutting your own hair. It looks raggedy and uneven 

**Ten out of Ten** \- LOL

 **Gay *boos*** \- urm? I always cut my own hair 

**Gay *boos*** \- the only time i don't is when i go to the salon w/ Ino but even then I like my own cut hair 

**Not Neji** \- hm, you shouldn't

 **Gay *boos*-** RUDE

 **Shika shik AH** \- it does look raggedy as hell. Im not even convinced you wash it cuz the same leaf has been stuck in it for a few days now 

**Gay *boos*** \- WHY WOULD U TELLME THAT NOW AND NOT WHEN U FIRST SAW IT 

**Shika Shik AH** \- 🍃

 **Gay *cheers*** \- ffs Sai, fix urself

 **Gay *cheers*** \- every time you leave the house looking a mess it reflects badly on us both 

**Not Neji** \- I can cut his hair but i refuse to wash it 

**Gay *cheers*** \- thankyou so much Neji, don't worry i'll make sure he showers

 **Gay *boos*** \- thanks mom

 **Gay *cheers*** \- kys

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Ten out of Ten** \- y'all ready to meet for secret santa soon?

 **Ten out of Ten** \- I go home for December break next week 

**Parent Killer** \- yes i am ready 

**Not Neji** \- as am i

 **Shika shik AH** \- urg, same. Sadly 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- I'm ready too!!

 **Ten out of Ten** \- wanna do tmmrw

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- ah, tomorrow might not be good for everyone hahha

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- Thursday tho?

 **Ten out of Ten** \- sure

 **Gay *cheers*** \- good for me!

 **Muscle for Hire** \- yea same

**Boulder- 😁👍**

**Ten out of Ten-** okay. Thursday, 3pm. Cafe outside the Psych rooms. NO LATENESS

**Private Messaging- _Mr. Toilet water_ and _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_**

**Mr. Toilet water** \- u okay Sasuke? How's ur brother?

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- ik things w/ him can get sort of intense, i've missed u today tho! you've been so quiet

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- I wasn't sure how long he was staying so i said secret santa for Thursday, i hope that's good for you!

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- I also saw the local bar was doing a young poets reading thing. I totally think you should sign up! Your poetry would blow everyone away!

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- plus there's a prize for the best poet and you'll never guess the prize...

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- Free Ramen for a week!! hahahah 😸

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- but yea, hope you're okay, man.

\----

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- can I come over?

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- of course

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- what's up?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Idk, guess im not as over things as I thought 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- and Itachi has a unique way of bringing everything to the forefront again 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- yea i get it thats totally fine 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- I'm getting u an Uber now

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- u dont need to. I can walk. 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- It is 2 A.M so I think NOT 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- you dont need to worry about me

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- yea well 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- here we are ig

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- here we are.

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- The Uber is a few mins away 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Thankyou, Naruto 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- see u soon Sasuke 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- 🖤

 **Mr. Toilet water** -😸❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parent Killer- Hinata 
> 
> Hinata finally gets a nickname! Ik I write this but even im relieved she has one now lmao. Also hardly any Sasuke in this one... Missed his presence tbh


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- Sasuke  
> Mr. Toilet water- Naruto  
> Sort of a Furry-Kiba  
> Muscle for Hire- Sakura  
> Gay *cheers*- Ino  
> Parent Killer- Hinata  
> Shika Shik AH - Shikamaru  
> Ten out of Ten- TenTen  
> Not Neji- Neji  
> Gay *boos*- Sai  
> Gordon Ramsey Kin- Choji  
> a Bugz Life- Shino  
> Boulder- Lee

**Team Rocket [ _server_ ]**

**#se7en-eleven**

**Muscle for Hire** \- [ _dinnerwIno.img_ ]

 **Muscle for Hire** \- opinions?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- 🤢🤮

 **Gay *boos*** \- GROSS

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- why would u make us see this?

 **Gay *boos*** \- an attack on my eyes

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- you look great Sakura!

 **Muscle for Hire** \- Thankyou, Naruto 

**Muscle for Hire** \- the rest of you, die. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** lol 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- is she still going to yours at the weekend??

 **Muscle for Hire** \- yea. After dinner with my parents we're coming back tho

 **Muscle for Hire** \- I wanna... ask her out properly. But im so nervous 

**Muscle for Hire** \- like... what if she says no? Then I ruin the friendship 

**Gay *boos*** \- she wont say no

 **Muscle for Hire** \- how do you know Sai? like she might 

**Gay *boos*** \- I literally live with her. I know. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- We have eyes and a brain (well... I have a brain... Jurys still out for Naruto) we know she'd say yes 

**Muscle for Hire** \- You think so?

 **Gay *boos*** \- YES FFS YES WE THINK SO 

**Muscle for Hire** \- idk :/ im nervous 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- ffs if you don't ask her out. I will 

**Muscle for Hire** \- oh will you, gay boy?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I will. I'd ask her out and take her on lovely dates and we'd have a great time 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- wooow 

**Muscle for Hire** \- I'd almost like to see it. You trying to be straight for five seconds 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- fuck you I could act straight 

**Gay *boos*** \- 🤔🤔

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- I don't think you could sasuke 😅

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- wow... betrayed 

**Muscle for Hire** \- Sasuke, i genuinely think you'd be smited by the Gay Gods just for even attempting it but it would be amusing to see

 **Gay *boos*** \- Straight Sasuke 🤭

 **Gay *boos*** \- he'd be all "I love meat and women and my GUN. I go to the gym seven days a week and hate my wife and kids!!"

 **Muscle for Hire** \- LOL he would he'd totally be a gym straight boy 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- I feel like he'd be a gym straight boy who is super homophobic but lowkey has gay tendencies he keeps a secret from everyone except the one guy who's his gym buddy and lowkey bf 

**Muscle for Hire-** omfg 

**Gay *boos*** \- Naruto would also be a Gym Straight Boy... omfg Sasuke's Gym Straight Boy secret bf?? 😱😱

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- ahahahahahahdjclsldpdontjokeaboutthatiwillcryjdsszkks

 **Muscle for Hire-** wow

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- ANYWAYS Sai would be an artsy straight boy... but the kind who mansplains what art is to women and thinks it makes him super hot and tries to use it to pick up girls in the most obnoxious way possible 

**Gay *boos*** \- ... 

**Muscle for Hire** \- Thats just Gay Sai but he uses art to pick up boys 

**Gay *boos*** \- what the fuck Sakura why would you ever say something so cruel and nasty to me I am going to jump in to a lake and never come out 

**Muscle for Hire** \- Good. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Straight Sakura would be a pick me girl

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- LOL YOU'RE RIGHT SASUKE 

**Muscle for Hire** \- I WOULD NOT 

**Muscle for Hire** \- WTF 

**Gay *boos*** \- lmfao she totally would 

**Gay *boos*** \- she'd be all like "omg I don't even know why all these women are campaigning for rights. It is MY sacred duty as a WOMEN to cook and clean for MY MAN. Am I right?"

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- omfg... i can read it in her voice so well

 **Muscle for Hire** \- WTF i would never i am genuinly so insulted rn 

**Muscle for Hire** \- I physically gasped and covered my mouth in shock. This is so offensive 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- she'd have a crush on Sasuke too. Like when she was in the closet 

**Gay *boos*** \- omfg yes 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- disgusting 

**Gay *boos*** \- wait... Straight Sasuke and Straight Sakura marriage??

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- LMFAO they'd kill each other fr 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I just vomited a little in my mouth 

**Muscle for Hire** \- I am shaking I'm literally fuckihngf shaking I can't take this 

**Muscle for Hire** \- I actually wanna punch Sasuke in the face rn 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- rude. I didn't do anything 

**Muscle for Hire** \- the thought of our straight alternate reality selves... God i feel sick 

**Gay *boos*** \- LMFAO 

***growl hiss hiss*** \- why am I in this again?

 **Muscle for Hire** \- STFU KAKASHI 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- DIE 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- EW EW EW 

***growl hiss hiss*** \- wow 

**Gay *boos*** \- Iruka said Naruto needed adult supervision lol 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- Keep Irukas name out ur filthy mouth or i'll kill you 

**Gay *boos*** \- 😳

**Go To Jail!!! [ _server_ ]**

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**a Bugz Life** \- [ _duckinboots.img_ ] 

**Parent killer** \- oh my... what a handsome fellow

 **Sort of a Furry** \- are-are those...

 **a Bugz Life** \- the new Prada boots? Yea 

**Parent Killer** \- he's so fashionable 

**Sort of a Furry** \- I would absolutely die for him. No questions. If Shino messaged me rn telling me duck in boots wanted me dead then so be it I don't make the rules

 **a Bugz Life** \- beware what u say. Duck in boots does have a mean streak

 **Shika shik AH** \- this is a duck y'all are talking about right? I'm not just seeing things 

**a Bugz Life** \- once again, Shikamaru, you seem to be a hater 

**Gay *cheers*** \- it's all he knows how to do 😔

 **Shika shik AH** \- the price of having a brain I'm afraid 

**a Bugz Life** \- if your brain worked, Shikamaru, I very much doubt you'd have let Naruto talk you into pranking Gaara that one time. Not a very intelligent decision if you ask me 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- OMFG yea I thought I was gonna lose my life when Gaara found us hiding in that closet 😭 he looked ready for murder 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- *insert over-used closet joke here* 

**Shika shik AH** \- HE WAS READY FOR MURDER REMEMBER BECAUSE HE BEAT MY ASS INTO NEXT WEEK MY STOMACH IS STILL BRUISED FROM THE PUNCH HE SERVED ME BUT YOU WOULDNT REMEMBER THAG WOUKD U NARUTO CUZ U MANAGED TO ESCAPE WITH SIMPLY A STARE... A STARE... I GOT MY ASS BEAT AND U GOT MURDER EYES I LITERALLY CANNOT BELIEVE THIS SHIT WHAT THE FUCK

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- hm? Y'all hear smth?

 **Shika shik AH** \- Gaara was like 👁️👄👁️ I'll never be able to sleep soundly again 

**Sort of a Furry** \- L O L 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- Gaara only did what the rest of us were thinking of doing 

**Shika shik AH** \- BEATING MY ASS? 

**Mr. Toilet Water** \- yea

 **Shika shik AH** \- wOW

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- dramatic ass. Gaara isn't even that bad smh

 **Shika shik AH** \- oh yea, Sasuke, have u ever had his dead unholy eyes staring into ur soul as he slowly approaches you with the aura of an angry grizzly bear? Have you? I felt like his final boss music should have been playing or some shit fr I thought my heart would stop beating from fear

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- oh like a goat!

 **Muscle for Hire** \- a fucking GOAT? WHAT? 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- goats hearts stop when they're scared?? 

**Muscle for Hire** \- wjkekdkkdowoxodifkfkk????

 **Muscle for Hire** \- no they don't? 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- do too!

 **Muscle for Hire** \- goats... Wait okay stop this

 **Muscle for Hire** \- goats FAINT their hearts don't stop

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- how do u know? 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- literally are you a goat?? 😹😹 How do u know 😹

 **Muscle for Hire** \- Naruto I'm going to go crazyususujs

 **Muscle for Hire** \- UR NOT A GOAT EITHER??? 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- yea but I know I know because I watched a documentary about it 

**Muscle for Hire** \- no offense Naruto but you don't believe vitamins are real I'm never trusting anything that leaves ur mouth

 **Mr. Toilet water-** fuck u Sakura I know what happens to goats okay? Their hearts S T O P

 **Ten out of Ten** \- Urm anyways...

 **Ten out of Ten** \- remember secret Santa @ 3pm today 

**Ten out of Ten** \- @ _Mr. Toilet water_ I am looking DIRECTLY at you when I say this: don't be late. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I'll make sure he's not late 

**Ten out of Ten** \- 👀 

**Muscle for Hire** \- ooohohohooh??? 

**Gay *boos*** \- we get it y'all are gay can we please move on 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- you simply wish you were me, Sai, and it becomes more and more obvious with every word that comes out of your mouth 

**Gay *boos*** \- you are disconnected from reality, Sasuke 😌

 **Ten out of Ten** \- just PLEASE DONT BE LATE I have plans later today so I'm gonna have to 🏃💨

 **Not Neji** \- will we be able to consult after we have met so we know who got who? 

**Sort of a Furry** \- lmfao y'all talk like little council members talking to their all mighty leader w this shit 

**Not Neji** \- Kiba you are unnecessary

 **Sort of a Furry** \- UM???? 

**Ten out of Ten** \- yea after gift exchanging u can do what u want idc

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I already know who half these bitches have 

**Ten out if Ten** \- you know that's funny...

 **Ten out of Ten** \- because I'm pretty sure I said NO WORKING IT OUT THROUGH PROCESS OF ELIMINATION GOD FUCKING JESUS SASUKE 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- lol

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- everyone was so obvious idk what to say 

**Gay *boos*** \- yea I worked out half of them too 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- u copy everything I do 

**Gay *boos*** \- 😴😴😴 

**Ten out of Ten** \- y'all are impossible. 

**#lets-get-this-bread**

**Gay *boos*** \- the stars aligned perfectly last night. The Gods looked upon my sleeping figure and blessed me with a vision... A dream some may say. They told me to quit my job in my dream and so... I have quit my job 

**Gay *cheers*** \- STUPID ASS MOTHERFUCKER HOW R U GONNA LIVE???

 **Gay *cheers*** \- SAI FR WHAT THE HELL HOW ARE U GONNA PAY RENT? FOOD? UR SUBSCRIPTION TO THOSE 50 THOUSAND NEWSLETTERS? 

**Gay *boos*** \- I literally had a vision telling me to quit? Ur saying I should ignore A VISION??? 

**Gay *cheers*** \- I am literally going to crazy murder you sai 

**Ten out of Ten** \- idk... I always do what my dreams say too

 **Not Neji** \- this seems like an unfortunate way to dictate ur life choices 

**Ten out if Ten** \- okay Mr. 'our fate if fixed. Life is a cage. I can't wait for death'

 **Not Neji** \- hey now...

 **Not Neji** \- I am a changed man

 **Boulder** \- Gay epiphanies really do wonders!

 **Not Neji** \- it wasn't a GAY epiphany which changed my whole moral compass

 **Not Neji** \- wait... actually it kind of was 

**Not Neji** \- wow... that's so sad, my whole outlook on life changed because of one thing ffs

 **Not Neji** \- how did I not realize before, fuck, being Gay changed literally everything about me 

**Not Neji-** wtf you all knew and not one of you told me 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin-** you okay bud?

 **Ten out of Ten** \- Neji i literally tell you everyday you never listen

 **Gay *boos*-** can we talk about me again pls? jeez 

**Gay *cheers*-** Sai, you need to worry more about how hard im gonna beat ur whole ass than the GC rn 

**Gay *boos*-** 😳😳

**Private Messaging- _Mr. Toilet water_ and** _**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way**_

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- dude 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- you've been in the bathroom for an hour and we're meeting the others in ten mins, you okay?

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- I am NOT OKAY SASUKE 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- I dropped my frog keychain in the sink drain. I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- are u kidding 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- we will be late for this? Tenten will kill us

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- 😭🐸

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- fine. i'll help you get it 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- but don't blame me when we die 

**Mr. Toilet water** -😁🐸

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Gay *cheers*** \- whoever got me... watch yourself 

**Boulder** \- what did you get, Ino?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- a fucking pig plushie 

**Gay *cheers*** \- It's cute but not given my UNFORTUNATE NICKNAME 

**Gay *boos*-** lol, Ino-pig

 **Gay *cheers*** \- fuck u

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I got you 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Only saying cuz i know you couldnt beat me in a fight 

**Gay *cheers*** \- FUKCIN TRY ME SASUKE 

**Ten out of Ten** \- Shikamaru I KNOOOW you got me 

**Ten out of Ten** \- I want to hug and slap you 

**Shika shik AH** \- lol 

**Muscle for Hire** \- what did he get u? something terrible I bet

 **Ten out of Ten** \- He got me these earrings which have little Tarot cards on them 

**Muscle for Hire** \- awe they sound cute

 **Ten out of Ten** \- yea he also got me a fuckin 'traditional wives cook book' 

**Shika shik AH** \- lol

 **Not Neji** \- I can also tell who got me 

**Not Neji** \- @ _Gay *boos*_ I thank you for the portrait it is very beautiful. 

**Gay *boos*** \- 🥰🥰

 **Not Neji** \- The love letter was a little extreme but I thankyou for your generosity 

**Gay *cheers*** \- LOL SAI U DIDNT 

**Gay *boos*** \- ofc i did lmao 

**Gay *boos*** \- Ino helped me write it 

**Not Neji** \- well... I thank you both... comparing my eyes to 'the pearls of the most anemic oyster' was lovely though I'm not sure you guys know what words mean...

 **Sort of a Furry** \- Jesus christ???

 **Parent Killer** \- oh my...

 **Boulder** \- I cannot believe someone went on the darkweb to buy me my favorite drink! As it is illegal in 12 countries including Japan it was a pleasant surprise!

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- wtf who got Lee?

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- me lol

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- It wasn't even that hard to find... once you got passed all the literal drugs 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- and the delivery was so fast!!! again... once you got passed the really shady guy who hand delivered it

 **Parent Killer** \- That is concerning...

 **Shika shik AH** \- you're probably on a watch list now, Choji

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- *pretends to be concerned*

 **Gay *boos*** \- wow thats great, Lee. I got dog food :)

 **Sort of a Furry** \- Its LUXURY dog food tho? what the hell why are u complaining

 **Gay *boos*** \- I don't have a dog, Kiba

 **Sort of a Furry** \- it's good for humans too! Its literally just meat

 **Parent Killer** \- Kiba...

 **Not Neji** \- oh 

**Muscle for Hire** \- I just threw up wtf Kiba 

**Parent Killer** \- Kiba I thought we discussed this... whole thing 

**Sort of a Furry** \- WOW i'll take it back if you hate it 

**Gay *boos*** \- NO... I don't trust you with it 

**a Bugz Life** \- I got a book of bug dissection's 

**a Bugz Life** \- I cried very hard reading it

 **Gay *cheers*** \- LMFAO sorry Shino

 **Shika shik AH** \- i bet she's not even sorry. Evil woman.

 **Gay *cheers*** \- shut the FUCK up Shikamaru

 **Shika shik AH** \- BITE ME

 **Not Neji** \- can u guys not be normal for two seconds. I am begging.

**Private Messaging- _Sort of a Furry_ and _a Bugz Life_**

**Sort of a Furry** \- dude, did you get me?

 **a Bugz Life-** it is SECRET santa, Kiba 

**Sort of a Furry** \- yea but... ppl are saying now and i wanna know 

**a Bugz Life** \- hm well. Yes I did get you

 **Sort of a Furry** \- DUDE 

**a Bugz Life** \- do... you like it?

 **Sort of a Furry** \- I fucking love it. Dude. wtf. I might start crying again 

**a Bugz Life** \- you cried??

 **Sort of a Furry** \- ITS A PAINTING OF AKAMARU AND A FUCKONGF COAT WITH THE INUZUKA SYMBOL ON IT I LOVE IT 

**a Bugz Life** \- ah well

 **a Bugz Life** \- technically Sai did the painting I just had to ask for it 

**Sort of a Furry** \- dude... thankyou. I really love it 

**Sort of a Furry** \- you don't have to, like, credit other people for it. Thankyou so much Shino 

**a Bugz Life** \- right well. It's no problem 

**a Bugz Life** \- 🐜

 **Sort of a Furry** -🐜

 **Sort of a Furry** \- can i hug you, man?

 **a Bugz Life** \- Erm. sure.

 **Sort of a Furry** \- HELL YEA COMING

**Private Messaging- _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_ and _Mr. Toilet water_**

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** I knew you had me from the start, btw

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** damn

 **Mr. Toilet water-** Do you like it Sasuke?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** fuck

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** yea I do. Alot.

 **Mr. Toilet water-** See I knew that was your favorite poet! I remembered, remember when we went to the mall w/ Sai and Sakura and you mentioned it!

 **Mr. Toilet water-** and those tickets were so hard to find but I know for a fact you love that play so I got my detective goggles out and found em myself!

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- I thought the puzzle was a risk but I went for it!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Idiot. You totally went over budget 

**Mr. Toilet water-** yea, well 😎

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** The puzzle with the picture of us, Sakura and Kakashi is great

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Thankyou, Naruto 

**Mr. Toilet water-** hey you deserve it! All the good things you deserve 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** cheesy.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** can I stay over again?

 **Mr. Toilet water-** sure thing! any time! I only have noodles in still though. So. We will need to eat those again 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** It's a good job you can cook them well. Otherwise i'd get tired of them.

 **Mr. Toilet water-** GASP, Sasuke admits im a good cook!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** yea well, im in a good mood

**Mr. Toilet water- 😁❤️**

**Mr. Toilet water-** Is Itachi still @ ur apartment?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** yea:/ he'll survive on his own 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** I did when HE left ME so.

 **Mr. Toilet water-** hell yea! Plus it means I get to hang out with you! If anything he's doing me a favor!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** You're so...

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** nvm. Thanks, Naruto

 **Mr. Toilet water-** See you soon, Sasuke!

 **Mr. Toilet water-** Omg... we could do that puzzle I brought you together!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Good idea

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** see you soon

**Private Messaging-** **_Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_ and _Muscle for Hire_**

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Damn it

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** I'm in love with the idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi- *growl hiss hiss*
> 
> Listened to 'Water me Down' by Vegabon when writing the SNS bit you know how it is.
> 
> Also the Sai/Neji stuff is a joke I find it SO FUNNY I can't stop writing it idk why ANYWAYS SHINO NATION RISE UP. Me and the three other shino stans can gather for him in this fic


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- Sasuke  
> Mr. Toilet water- Naruto  
> Sort of a Furry-Kiba  
> Muscle for Hire- Sakura  
> Gay *cheers*- Ino  
> Parent Killer- Hinata  
> Shika Shik AH - Shikamaru  
> Ten out of Ten- TenTen  
> Not Neji- Neji  
> Gay *boos*- Sai  
> Gordon Ramsey Kin- Choji  
> a Bugz Life- Shino  
> Boulder- Lee  
> *growl hiss hiss*- Kakashi

**Private Messaging- _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_ and _Muscle for Hire_**

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I'm in love with the idiot.

 **Muscle for Hire** \- yea no shit 

**Muscle for Hire** \- I'm glad you've come to me about this but... yea NO SHIT

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- wow

 **Muscle for Hire** \- what did it ?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- he's just so... sunny 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- and happy

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- and when I'm with him I feel like even though he knows the worst parts of me he still looks at me like everything will be okay and I feel like my heart is so huge. sometimes. When I'm with him.

 **Muscle for Hire** \- Im... Wow

 **Muscle for Hire** \- that's low-key beautiful Sasuke

 **Muscle for Hire** \- you should tell him

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I am not being funny but I would rather end my life

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- deadass I will end it all before telling him. Absolutely no way 

**Muscle for Hire** \- why?? 

**Muscle for Hire** \- Sasuke if you're worried he doesn't feel the same believe me you have nothing to worry about 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Sakura it isn't the right time 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** -I don't think he'd want anything anyways

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- he's my best friend. Even when I had nothing I had him and I couldn't risk losing that even if there was a 0.00001% chance he doesn't feel the same

 **Muscle for Hire** \- when I tell you I'm going to BEAT UR ASS WTF 

**Muscle for Hire** \- you told me to go for it with Ino. This is exactly the same. Naruto does feel the same I can garunte it.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- but if he doesn't and I ruin everything. Then what? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I could not live without him, Sakura

 **Muscle for Hire** \- but I'm saying he DOES feel the same 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- you have no way of knowing that 

**Muscle for Hire** \- except my eyes and brain? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- using my own words against me. That's low, Sakura. 

**Muscle for Hire** \- not at low as my opinion of u rn

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- wow

 **Muscle for Hire** \- Sasuke I just want you to be happy that's all

 **Muscle for Hire** \- pls tell him 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I'll think about it

 **Muscle for Hire** \- that's all I'm asking 

**Go To Jail!!! [ _server_ ] **

**#homosexuales**

**Sort of a Furry** \- *sniff sniff* someone is having a crisis 

**Gay *cheers*** \- Jesus Christ what the fuck

 **a Bugz Life** \- the ripple of the air which surrounds all living organisms suggests an emotional crisis is currently happening 

**Gay *cheers*** \- PLEASE BE NORMAL PLEASE IM BEGGING

 **a Bugz Life** \- no 8)

 **Not Neji** \- why is this is the homosexuale channel? shouldn't you say this in the Vent channel?

 **Sort of a Furry** \- well, none of you can deal with emotions in a healthy way as a fact. And you're all incredibly repressed. Thus, I conclude the emotional crisis occurring is about Gay stuff

 **Gay *cheers*** \- Fuck you I'm not repressed

 **Sort of a Furry** \- hm. Sounds like something a repressed person would say 

**Gay *cheers*** \- no it doesn't?

 **Sort of a Furry** \- Ino... I'm gonna bring it up

 **Gay *cheers*** \- the fact I have no idea what ur gonna bring up is terrifying to me

 **Sort of a Furry** \- do you remember in school when u had a Girl Crush on someone who Shall Not Be Named and instead of ever saying anything you just started acting like the guy your Girl Crush had a crush on. Like dressing like him... acting like him...

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- LOL she did that?

 **Shika shik AH** \- yea. it was painful to witness 

**Gay *cheers*** \- I will NOT take this from Shikamaru of all people 

**Gay *cheers*** \- KING OF REPRESSION??

 **Gay *boos*** \- now now... c'mon the King of Repression has to be Naruto 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- wait wha-

 **Ten out of Ten** \- ur justification for Naruto? Cuz I think its Neji 

**Not Neji** \- yes you would think that Tenten, because all you every do is bully me 

**Ten out of Ten** \- u make it so easy lol. Also im right.

 **Gay *boos*** \- you see, most people would assume the master of repression is Sasuke bc of his general vile and sick aura that is so disgusting I can barely look at him. However, for all Sasuke is terrible and gross, he's quite in touch with his emotions and his gayness. Like his main area of repression was surrounding his Boy Crush we all know about but pretend not to but even that... he's just stupid i dont think its actual repression. However, Naruto is dumb AND represses everything. I was with Naruto when he had his Gay Crisis LAST YEAR. You know how recent that is? Naruto also refuses to admit he had a bad childhood lol and thats king repression shit

 **Ten out of Ten** \- wow... thats a whole character analysis right there...

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- fuck you, Sai.

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- Sasuke isn't vile!

 **Muscle for Hire** \- Thats what you take away from this? Jesus christ.

 **Shika shik AH** \- bashing my head against a wall repeatedly would give me the same sensation as being around Naruto tbh 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- RUDE 

**Parent Killer** \- wow 

**Parent Killer** \- This is all very fascinating but I also think Neji is more repressed

 **Boulder** \- Neji was repressed, though, he has changed alot

 **Boulder** \- Naruto hasn't changed 

**Ten out of Ten** \- Neji walks around like he has a stick shoved up his ass which isn't necessarily grounds for the King of Repression title. However, Neji doesn't let himself have or feel any emotions except during the full moon like an actual vampire it's so freaky. He'll be straight faced, no emotion, no thoughts then the full moon will come and he'll burst out crying for 24 hours then go back to being totally stoic and act like nothing happened

 **Not Neji** \- This has never happened I never cried this is fake 

**Ten out of Ten** \- why would you lie? I have a snapchat video of it lol

 **Not Neji** \- WHY

 **Ten out of Ten** \- cuz I knew you'd deny it 

**Ten out of Ten** \- I put the dog filter on it too lmao 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- LMAO 

**Not Neji** \- laugh it up, Sasuke. Just because you are dodging a serious bullet by Naruto being more repressed than you. But you will have your time. You will be dragged through the mud. And I will not save you. I will watch and laugh as you are torn apart.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Can you even laugh? Or are you too repressed for that?

 **Not Neji** \- I Will Kill You 

**Gay *boos*** \- vote on the poll I put on my twitter guys 

**Gay *cheers*** \- DID U MAKE A TWITTER POLL OVER WHO IS MORE REPRESSEDODOLS

 **Gay *boos*** \- of course 

**Parent Killer** \- oh my goodness

 **Sort of a Furry** \- Wow it has so many votes already 

**Sort of a Furry** \- SINCE WHEN DID SAI GET SO MANY FOLLOWERS

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- It was when he started posting those thirst traps 

**Gay *boos*** \- I have fans 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- begone, Thot

 **Gay *boos*-** ur just jealous 

**Muscle for Hire** \- Urg u post so many thirst traps I almost unfollowed you 

**Gay *cheers*** \- I did unfollow him. And reported him but Twitter didn't take action smh 

**Gay *boos*** \- Thats bc im not breaking any laws by being sexy? lol 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- its a crime for my eyes 

**Gay *boos*** \- get some taste, Sasuke. 

**Ten out of Ten** \- the replies on the tweet tho 

**Gay *boos*** \- lol 

**Gay *boos*** \- Twitter loves a pretty boy idk 

**Muscle for Hire** \- ew Sai your followers are so fucked up

 **Not Neji** \- what is it??

 **Ten out of Ten** \- Sai's followers think you're more repressed, Neji 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- HELL YEA HAHA SUCK MY ASS

 **Not Neji** \- :/

 **Ten out of Ten** \- they also are thirsting after u 

**Ten out of Ten** \- well... both of you. Its disgusting 

**Not Neji** \- oh

 **Gay *boos*** \- I cant say I blame them

 **Muscle for Hire** \- nasty. 

**Muscle for Hire** \- If they knew Naruto hasn't showered in two weeks I wonder if they'd still feel the same 

**Gay *cheers*** \- probably

 **Gay *cheers*** \- They follow Sai so i doubt they have standards 

**Gay *boos*** \- the jealousy within this server stinks today 

**Sort of a Furry** \- I want that many followers 

**Sort of a Furry** \- Im gonna make a thirst trap 

**Parent Killer** \- Please don't

 **Sort of a Furry** \- wtf why 

**Gay *cheers*** \- I don't wanna have to bleach my eyes twice today 

**Sort of a Furry** \- RUDE 

**#Gamer-Rights**

**Shika shik AH** \- guys imd shakcin 

**Shika shik AH** \- i don't know hwo to describe what i jsutf withenssed 

**Gay *cheers*** \- wtf 

**Shika shik AH** \- I went to Shino's island on Animal Crossing today cuz he has peaches and i have DUMB FUCK apples and I wanted peaches and when I went... God idk how to describe what I saw 

**a Bugz Life** \- dramatic 

**Shika shik AH** \- ALL HIS PPL ARE IN CAGES. ALL OF RHME AND HIS HOME HAS NO FURNITURE JUST MOTHS

 **Shika shik AH-** not even normal bugs just MOTHS IN THEIR CAGES

 **a Bugz Life** \- The villagers annoy me when they're allowed to be free 

**a Bugz Life** \- and the moths are an ode to Mothman obviously 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- obviously.

 **Gay *cheers*** \- thats so sad let the villagers be free Shino 

**a Bugz Life** \- never. 

**shika shik AH** \- i can still hear their cries... their sobs to be free again 

**Sort of a Furry-** yea Shino's island is crazy 

**Sort of a Furry** \- I have some peaches tho from when I visited him, Shikamaru. And I have oranges

 **shika shik AH** \- i am never playing animal crossing again

 **Gay *cheers*** \- YOU ARE SO DRAMATIC 

**Gay *cheers*** \- I hate u sm you better start playing again cuz I need apples to complete my fruit set and if i dont get them I will go so crazy 

**Shika shik AH-** you only want me for my apples smh 

**Gay *cheers*** \- well yea... I wouldn't want you for ur personality lol 

**Shika shik AH** \- wOW

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- how the hell did you get all the fruits Ino???

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- I literally only have apples and cherries

 **Gay *cheers*** \- im ngl whenever i go to ppls houses i steal their switch and go on their animal crossing and send myself fruit lol

 **Sort of a Furry** \- WTF???

 **Parent Killer** \- well, it explains who keeps moving my switch around 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- well... that certainly makes sense

 **Shika shik AH** \- omfg my poor switch... has been touched by Ino's dirty nasty hands 

**Muscle for Hire** \- LOL thats so fucked up

 **Gay *cheers*** \- yet i am the only one here with almost all the fruits hehe 

**Parent Killer-** who has Pears then? because everyone I asked said they didn't have pears 

**Gay *cheers*** \- Sai has Pears 

**Parent Killer** \- why would you lie to me Sai 😥

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** he was salty he didn't get peaches so lied

 **Gay *boos*** \- I just really feel like I should have gotten peaches considering my ass is so fat it only felt appropriate so you can imagine my devastation upon getting Pears

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** The way u lie not only about having Pears but also about having a fat ass is hilarious 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** That shit is flat as cardboard 

**Gay *boos*-** WHY WOULD U SAY SOMETHIGN SO MEAN TO ME I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF 

**Muscle for Hire-** LOL

 **Parent Killer-** It must be revenge for not giving me the pears!!

 **Ten out of Ten -** I want pears too 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- yea i need pears

 **Gay *boos*** \- NO... leave me alone

 **Parent Killer** \- GIVE ME PEARS SAI 

**Gay *boos*** \- NO THEY'RE MINE 

**Not Neji** \- share the Pears rn

 **Gay *boos*** \- URG

 **Gay *boos*** \- fine. But i am not happy 

**a Bugz Life** \- I also require pears 

**Gay *boos*** \- no you have peaches. You don't deserve pears 🍑🚫🍐

 **a Bugz Life** \- wow 

**Sort of a Furry** \- I'll steal pears and give them to u, Shino 

**a Bugz Life** \- 🐜

 **Sort of a Furry** \- 🐜

 **Parent Killer** \- 🏳️‍🌈

**Team Rocket [ _server_ ]**

**#se7en-eleven**

**Muscle for Hire** \- Guys

 **Muscle for Hire** \- me and Ino are on our way home from my parents

 **Muscle for Hire** \- She looks so beautiful I cant 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- Did you ask her out yet!!

 **Muscle for Hire-** Not yet 

**Muscle for Hire-** She's so beautiful I'm nervous all over again. I feel like I could throw up butterflies 

**Gay *boos*** \- Just remember, it's whats on the inside that counts 

**Gay *boos*** \- maybe then Ino will look less beautiful 

**Muscle for Hire** \- shut up Sai 

**Muscle for Hire** \- I AM LITERALLY SCREAMING I CANT 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- Sakura, it'll be okay. You should tell her you clearly like her very much and when you get together you'll be so happy! 

**Muscle for Hire** \- what if she says no

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- I don't believe she'd say no. But even if she did, you know Ino, she's not a bad person. She wouldn't be mean about it or stop being your friend over this 

**Muscle for Hire** \- I hate it when you make sense

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** It is unnerving 

**Gay *boos*-** Naruto is right. You'll both become very unbearable when u get together. I bet you'll be all PDA too 

**Muscle for Hire-** jealous?

 **Muscle for Hire-** Okay im gonna do it 

**Mr. Toilet water -** GOOD LUCK SAKURA 

**Gay *boos*-** God bless. Good luck 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Good luck.

 ***growl hiss hiss*-** Ah, they grow up so fast 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** kys

**Go To Jail!!! [ _server_ ]**

**#homosexuales**

**Gay *cheers*-** WHAT'S UP LGBT COMUNITY 

**Ten out of Ten-** whats up! lol

 **Gay *cheers*-** WELL I AM GLAD YOU ASKED TENTEN 

**Gay *cheers*-** I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND 

**Ten out of Ten-** woah!!! 🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈

 **Not Neji-** congratulations Ino and Sakura 

**Boulder-** Ino, Sakura!!! congratulations!! This is wonderful!

 **Sort of a Furry-** wow thats awesome!! Who asked out who?

 **Parent Killer-** This is so exciting! I am very happy for the both of you!

 **Muscle for Hire-** woa who says its me who's her gf?

 **Not Neji-** Is it not?

 **Muscle for Hire-** no yea it is lol but how did u know 

**Ten out of Ten** \- No offense, but it was so obvious u were in to each other ppl on the moon probs knew 

**Muscle for Hire-** wow 

**Gay *cheers*-** Sakura asked me!! AAAH IM SO HAPPY ✨❤️

 **Muscle for Hire-** You're so embarrassing 

**Muscle for Hire- 💕**

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Hopefully now I wont have to hear all your wax poetry about Ino's eyes and hair and general aura 

**Muscle for Hire-** SHUT UP SASUKE 

**Gay *cheers*-** awe Sakura 🥰

 **Gay *boos*-** could be worse. I had to hear both sides EVERY DAY and was sworn to secrecy so couldn't tell anyone 

**Gay *boos*-** My life has been nothing but pain

 **Gay *cheers*** \- whatever Sai 🙄

 **Gay *boos*** \- omg... urg does this mean Sakura is gonna be at our apartment more? This is so heart breaking and upsetting. 

**Muscle for Hire** \- Go sleep on someone's couch or smth Sai 🙄

 **Ten out of Ten-** who in their right mind would want Sai in their apartment? Lol 

**Gay *boos*** \- Neji 👉👈

 **Not Neji** \- damn

 **Ten out of Ten** \- NO NEJI 

**Ten out of Ten** \- PUT THAT '👉👈' AWAY RIGHT THIS SECOND 

**Not Neji- 😳**

**Muscle for Hire-** anyways, who's next. Lets start a poll on THAT 

**Gay *boos*-** omg yes 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** no. 

**Muscle for Hire-** why not? don't wanna know twitters opinions on which couple should get together next?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** absolutely not

 **Gay *boos*-** boring. 

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Boulder** \- When is everyone going home for the Winter Break?

 **Parent Killer-** Me and Neji are going on the 23rd

 **Muscle for Hire** \- thats cutting it super close w/ Christmas 

**Parent Killer-** yea. We're back on the 27th too.

 **Parent Killer** \- I hate my father! 😁

 **Not Neji-** tea

 **Ten out of Ten** \- urg Neji u get twitter for half a day and start talking like this? pls stfu 

**Not Neji-** never 

**Ten out of Ten-** Im home tomorrow but I wont be back till Uni starts again

 **Boulder** \- So sad! I shall miss you Tenten!

 **Ten out of Ten** \- what about you, Lee?

 **Boulder** \- I am also leaving on the 23rd but will not be back until January 

**Mr. Toilet water-** I'm going to Iruka's for a few days over Christmas and that's it

 **Muscle for Hire** \- say hi to Iruka for me, Naruto!

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- hell yea! come visit u live like fifteen mins away 

**Muscle for Hire** \- mayb. 

**Gay *boos*** \- I'm not going anywhere i'll be here the whole time 

**Boulder** \- Oh! How come?

 **Gay *boos*-** who's gon tell him...?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- urg you're such a sad sight Sai, honestly 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- Come spend Christmas w/ me and Iruka!!

 **Gay *boos*** \- It's okay

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- oh it wasn't an option. You are spending Christmas with me and Iruka. Everyone w/ no where to go is

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** everyone?

 **Mr. Toilet water-** YES EVEN YOU SASUKE!!!!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** urg.

 **Muscle for Hire-** and Iruka is cool w/ this?

 **Mr. Toilet water-** oh yea he's expecting me to bring 'sad little family-less people'

 **Mr. Toilet water-** his words not mine 

**Gay *boos*-** oof

 **shika shik AH-** i wish that were me. I have to spend the break w/ just my mom 

**Gay *cheers*-** damn :/

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- LEGIT COME VISIT ME N IRUKA!!! He wont mind 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- even tho u stole his hair style :/

 **shika shik AH** \- I didnt steal his hair style??? wtf

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- you totally did 

**Mr. Toilet water-** it's why i started speaking to u at first bc of the hair 

**shika shik AH-** and not my sparkling personality?

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- LOL

**Private Messaging- _Mr. Toilet water_ and _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_**

**Mr. Toilet water-** Sasuke!! I'm so excited to spend winter break with you!

 **Mr. Toilet water-** will you want some of the dinner even tho you dont celebrate Christmas?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Yea sure. Only if theres enough though 

**Mr. Toilet water-** there will be! Iruka always cooks extra bc we give food away to ppl who don't have any on Christmas evening

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** hmm, thats surprisingly thoughtful of you Naruto 

**Mr. Toilet water-** hey I can be thoughtful!!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Yea i guess u can 

**Mr. Toilet water-** hey 

**Mr, Toilet water-** you okay?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** yea? why?

 **Mr. Toilet water-** you're acting weird

 **Mr. Toilet water-** less Sasuke-like idk how to describe it 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** stalker. i'm fine

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** You were really good with helping Sakura earlier. I wouldn't know how to help like that 

**Mr. Toilet water-** Awe sasuke! I just said the truth!

 **Mr. Toilet water-** like, obviously Ino was into Sakura anyone with eyes could tell! Sakura is the most oblivious person sometimes 

**Mr. Toilet water-** Plus even if Ino said no, why would anyone ruin such a good friendship over it? I dont get it

 **Mr. Toilet water-** but it all worked out in the end, yeah?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** second most oblivious person. 

**Mr. Toilet water-** Huh?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Sakura. She's the second most oblivious person. I know someone even worse

 **Mr. Toilet water-** That's almost impossible Sasuke!

 **Mr. Toilet water-** Who??

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** You know, i've always been quite obvious in my emotions. Like a lighthouse of emotion I've always hated it. Like people who know me have always been able to tell what im feeling even if no one else can. It's very annoying 

**Mr. Toilet water-** well yea but that's not a bad thing Sasuke! 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** mhm. Except I think the one emotion that is the most obvious is the one that's missed by the one who should see it most 

**Mr. Toilet water-** what do you mean Sasuke?

 **Mr. Toilet water-** I don't get what you're saying here lol 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Guess i'm just proving that Sakura is only the second most oblivious person after all.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Thankyou for inviting me over for the break

 **Mr. Toilet water-** O.o

 **Mr. Toilet water-** I feel like im missing something here 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- ☺️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is a hopeless romantic I KNOW IT I KNOW HE IS!! I feel like he's often characterised as super emotionally distant even tho in canon he feels too much and too deeply and that's a key point of his character 😳 
> 
> I have peaches on my animal crossing island but I wanted cherries 😔 ultimate gay fruit but alas


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyz! It's been a bit since the last update cuz I lowkey forgot I started this lmfao. Hope u all had good Holidays, despite Miss 'Rona beating half the worlds ass. Stay safe y'all (*gets beaten with sticks for saying 'y'all'*)
> 
> Names:
> 
> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- Sasuke  
> Mr. Toilet water- Naruto  
> Sort of a Furry-Kiba  
> Muscle for Hire- Sakura  
> Gay *cheers*- Ino  
> Parent Killer- Hinata  
> Shika Shik AH - Shikamaru  
> Ten out of Ten- TenTen  
> Not Neji- Neji  
> Gay *boos*- Sai  
> Gordon Ramsey Kin- Choji  
> a Bugz Life- Shino  
> Boulder- Lee  
> *growl hiss hiss*- Kakashi

**Go To Jail!!! [ _server_ ]**

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Ten out of Ten** \- see u later, fucking losers.

 **Not Neji** \- I am going to end my life.

 **Parent Killer** \- no, Neji

 **Ten out of Ten** \- you're so dramatic it's annoying

 **Boulder** \- you should have studied theater, Neji. Rather than.... That ratched horrid course you study currently

 **Not Neji** \- excuse you?? Poetry and literature is a fine subject

 **Gay *cheers*** \- ignoring Neji killing himself to avoid his uncle, I'm going to miss you Tenten 😔

 **Muscle for Hire** \- ignroyijtkekskdf

 **Not Neji** \- when I die let the world know it was Ino's fault

 **Gay *boos*** \- wow so far that's ino responsible for Neji, Shikamaru aND my death.

 **Gay *cheers*** \- I'm tryna collect a full set. Hoping you'll all be ghosts by new year

 **Gay *boos*** \- ur sick in the head

 **Muscle for Hire** \- wow, Ino

 **Gay *cheers*-** not you, Sakura. Only the boys

 **Gay *cheers*** \- as revenge.

 **Shika shik AH** \- REVENGE? FOR WHAT?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- being ugly.

 **Gay *boos*** \- you and I both know I am not ugly

 **Gay *boos*** \- Sasuke on the other hand....

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- kill urself

 **Gay *boos*** \- strong words for a guy within stabbing distance

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** pls don't stab anyone in Irukas car, he's protective of the seats leather

 **Gay *cheers*** \- oh yea I forgot u guys were all spending the break together

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- how could I forget? Possibly... How could I. Every night I have been kept awake tormented by nightmares of this event. Every waking AND sleeping moment is absolute hell just at the thought of this break. My soul truly does feel tormented. Alas. Save me from my mortal coil, Ino.

 **Boulder** \- see u and Neji r both annoying as hell no wonder ur on the same course.

 **Ten out of Ten-** right? Why do I have to be reading a whole ass essay at 9am I hate these ppl.

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** awe Sasuke 😔 it won't be that bad! We'll have fun! Iruka said he has plans to mentally torture Kakashi and I know that's your fave hobby!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- yea it is

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- it was mainly the constant reminder I have to share a house with Sai which tortured me.

 **Gay *boos*** \- Ur jealous of me.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- and ur musty ass raggedy hair style? Pls.

 **Muscle for Hire** \- this might be crazy but I think Iruka and Kakashi r being kinda sus 🤔

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- haha wym?

 **Not Neji** \- oh dear.

 **Shika shik AH** \- yea I agree. Kinda gay to want to mentally torture ur bro who you also happen to live with

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- omfg... Wait... Yea that is sus

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- yea it IS don't remind me. It's gross

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- also Naruto has never looked so disturbed since reading this so I think he, once again, is the last to catch on

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- I need

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** I need to pray. Idk I need to beg for forgiveness somewhere. No this cannot be I refuse to acknowledge this I refuse to even consider it I cannot cope with even this THOUGHT

 **Shika shik AH** \- why? Homophobia?

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** I WANT TO KILL KAKASHI

 **Gay *cheers*** \- wow.

 **Parent Killer** \- that escalated

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin-** I feel like I should report u for a hate crime or smth...

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- once again, you are the most oblivious person to exist. Everyone knew abt this

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- I was deep deep in denial!! Iruka is too good for.... That.... Fiend

 **Gay *boos*** \- fiend? What in the world...

 **Not Neji** \- good adjective, Naruto

 **Sort of a Furry** \- I hate it when you get all mad and start speaking like an aged and aloof vampire. Makes the rest of us in the dumb bitch squad look bad :/

 **Muscle for Hire** \- you guys have a dumb bitch squad?

 **Sort of a Furry** \- YES and you're NOT IN IT bc it's for DUMBOS ONLY

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- we had to kick Shikamaru cuz it turned out he was a closeted clever boy :(

 **Sort of a Furry** \- that WAS SO ANNOYING I have never felt so betrayed

 **Gay *cheers*** \- I knew he was a genius I forgot to say tho

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- and that's why you're in the dumb bitches GC still so stop complaining in it all the time SMHHH

 **Sort of a Furry-** ngl we do bitch about y'all alot

 **Not Neji-** why in the world...

 **Sort of a Furry** \- smart ppl deserve it and don't pretend otherwise. Nerd.

 **Not Neji** \- oh...

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- LOL NERD

 **Gay *cheers*** \- he is a nerd lol

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- nerdz

 **Muscle for Hire** \- this is painful

 **Not Neji-** 😢

**#homosexuales**

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- is it just me or is this the fifth time GANGNAM STYLE by PSY has played on this journey...

 **Gay *boos*** \- no no you're right... and Rasputin twice...

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** @ _Mr. Toilet Water_ I'm calling mental health services. You need help.

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- OI my music selection is FINE

 **Parent Killer** \- why... Why GANGNAM STYLE?

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- LISTEN I know it's a meme song by now but it genuinely does slap!!! I think it's a good song!

 **Muscle for Hire** \- call that brain damage 😔🤚

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- is that also why Despacito played three times in a row??? I've never seen you look more alive than when singing along to that. I didn't even know you spoke Spanish.

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- I don't. Me and Kiba learned all the lyrics when it came out cuz its a BOP

 **Sort of a Furry-** yea I can't lie it is a bop.

 **a Bugz Life-** this is not surprising considering Kiba does indeed play that song multiple times in the dead of night

 **Sort of a Furry-** ITS MY INSOMNIA SONG 😤

 **Parent Killer-** please listen to the ambient sounds play list I sent you... It might be more effective than despacito....😅

 **Sort of a Furry-** the sound of the rain makes me think it's raining for real all the time and makes me wanna go outside tho...

 **a Bugz Life-** while I agree going outside in the rain is spectacular I doubt the validity of going out in the rain in the dead of night regardless.

 **Sort of a Furry-** u kidding? It's the best when it's raining at night!!

 **Parent Killer-** oh my god. Oh god Kiba is going to die. He's going to die and be murdered in the dead of night and it'll be because if my ambient sounds playlist.

 **Not Neji-** do not worry, Hinata. Not only will Kiba be at peace when dead... All of us in the living will be at peace too

 **Sort of a Furry** \- OUCH

 **Not Neji-** ❤️

 **Sort of a Furry-** 🚫🚫🚫

 **Gay *boos*-** ❤️❓😏

 **Gay *cheers*** \- you put that ❤️ away rn Sai

 **Gay *boos*** \- being bullied 😔

 **Parent Killer-** Kiba also listens to alot of Shakira but I don't mind that as much as I do think Shakira's music is good unironically.

 **a Bugz Life** \- hm

 **Sort of a Furry** \- hm he says... I know you love Shakira too Shino you can't lie to me.

 **a Bugz Life** \- well, these hips certainly don't lie. That's all I'll say

 **Muscle for Hire-** JAKDKDOOSOZOX

 **Ten out of Ten-** favourite Shakira song? I'll go first...

 **Not Neji-** She Wolf

 **Ten out if Ten-** she wolf

 **Ten out of Ten** \- wow. Wtf Neji

 **Not Neji-** she wolf is not my fave as I prefer Me Gusta. However, she wolf is a predictable fave of yours

 **Ten out of Ten** \- ????

 **Gay *cheers*** \- yea she wolf is my fave too.

 **Gay *cheers*** \- wlw solidarity 😁🤚

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** I like Me Enamoré

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I thought your fave would be Hips don't Lie

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- what?

 **Muscle for Hire** \- oooooooh??

 **Shika shik AH** \- Sus

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- Sus as hell. Talking bout Kakashi and Iruka but that was SUS

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- no.

 **Gay *boos*** \- [ _sasukeblush.img_ ]

 **Gay *boos*** \- look how red he is lol

 **Boulder-** 🍅 looking ass

 **Shika shik AH** \- wow

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** STOP ATTACKING SAI, SASUKE IRUKA JS GONNA KILL ME

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED COLD

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- NO

 **Gay *boos*** \- don't hit my face! It's my best asset!!!

 **Gay *cheers*** \- finally acknowledging that Ur face is the asset and not ur flat as paper ass? It's a December blessing.

 **Gay *boos*-** SUCK IT, INO!

 **Gay *cheers*** \- ummmm I have a girlfriend Sai, I'll pass

 **Muscle for Hire** \- ❤️❤️❤️

 **Gay *boos*-** urGGGG

**Team Rocket [ _server_ ]**

**#se7en-eleven**

***growl hiss hiss*** \- Naruto, ask Iruka where the laundry detergent is 

**Mr. Toilet Water** \- NO I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I THINK YOU'RE GROSS 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** STAY AWAY FROM IRUKA 

**Mr. Toilet Water** \- GET OUT OF MY HOUSE 

***growl hiss hiss*** \- technically it is my house as I paid for half

 **Muscle for Hire** \- If its your house u should know where the laundry detergent is. Gross. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Kakashi has always been disgusting. And vile.

 ***growl hiss hiss*-** such cruel words.

 **Gay *boos*-** Naruto just realised ur Gay w/ Iruka like 5 seconds ago

 ***growl hiss hiss*-** I have been with Iruka for five years though 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** DON'T TALK TO ME

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** WATCH UR BACK

 ***growl hiss hiss*-** why did you think I live with you?

 ***growl hiss hiss*-** and shared a room with Iruka?

 ***growl hiss hiss*-** genuinely, you concern me to unreal extents.

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** WATCH URSELF 😒

 **Gay *boos*** \- Iruka said don't touch the laundry and we are half an hour away anyways

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Thank god. I cannot stand being in a car with you for much longer 

**Gay *boos*-** stfu 

**Gay *boos*-** just cuz I keep winning at Pictionary

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** WHY AM I PLAYING PICTIONARY WITH YOU 

**Gay *boos*-** lol thats ur problem

 **Muscle for Hire-** y'all are boring. Look at this pic ino sent me instead 

**Muscle for Hire-** [ _IamGay.img_ ]

 **Muscle for Hire** \- Look at my girlfriend oh my god she's so beautiful. I miss her already and we have been apart barely a single day 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** I hate gay ppl 

**Gay *boos*-** VOM VOM VOM 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** awe that's so cute Sakura!!

 **Muscle for Hire-** See, this is why Naruto is the ONLY bitch I respect 

**Gay *boos*** \- Naruto just loves love. Y'all aint cute 

**Muscle for Hire** \- delusional. Sai is delusional 

**Mr. Toilet Water** \- You guys are cute!! It's nice to see my friends happy!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** ew.

 **Muscle for Hire-** watch ur back Sasuke. I know for a fact u can wax romantic poetry 

**Gay *boos*-🤭🤭🤭**

**Mr. Toilet Water-** woahh no way!! I didn't know Sasuke wrote love poetry!

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** All his poetry i've seen is about darkness, misery and revenge 

**Gay *boos*-** and that one poem he wrote about family... even if it was about breaking family bonds and being angsty. I liked that one 

**Mr. Toilet Water** \- That one was cool... Kinda scary tho 

**Muscle for Hire** \- Nah Sasuke is all lovey lol 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** lets not talk about me.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** let's talk abt ur 'cute' girlfriend again or smth 

**Muscle for Hire-** Great Idea!

**Go To Jail !!! [ _server_ ]**

**#lets-get-this-bread**

**Sort of a Furry-** GUYS did u guys get set a huge ass essay yesterday?

 **a Bugz Life** \- No I did not 

**Muscle for Hire** \- I have three exams after break. An essay would lead me straight to my grave.

 **Parent Killer** \- I don't have an essay either

 **Sort of a Furry** \- WTF urg my professors suck so much. WHY ME

 **Parent Killer-** genuinely I am not attempting to be rude but it might be because you forgot to submit the last three assignments?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- How you got onto a veterinary science course is beyond me 

**Gay *boos*** \- I just know u had to google how to spell 'veterinary'

 **Gay *cheers*** \- and? I'm hot I don't need to know things as well

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** Exactly what i've been sayin Ino 😔🤚

 **Sort of a Furry** \- OI

 **Sort of a Furry** \- this sucks so bad my mom is gonna kill me doing work when im home 

**a Bugz Life-** This could have all been avoided? How? By doing your work on time.

 **Sort of a Furry** \- YES I KNOW THANKYOU SHINO.

 **Not Neji** \- I do not mind proof reading whatever horror inducing piece of work you produce, Kiba 

**Sort of a Furry** \- damn thanx Neji

 **Sort of a Furry** \- But u can hang with ur fam rather than reading my work

 **Not Neji** \- hm. My 'fam' can die in a hole

 **Ten out of Ten** \- watch it. Hinata is right here

 **Not Neji** \- except Hinata. We are digging the hole to put them in together 

**Parent Killer-** sure are!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Kin w/ Neji and Hinata 

**Muscle for Hire-** DIE IN THE HOLE TOO SASUKE

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** lol

 **Gay *boos*-** oooh are we volunteering ppl to put in the hole Neji and Hinata are digging to kill ppl in? Cuz I also wanna volunteer ppl

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- Put Chris Pratt in the death hole

 **Gay *cheers*** \- And Oikawa from Haikyuu

 **Gay *boos*** \- UMM??? WHY OIKAWA??

 **Gay *cheers*** \- hes gay lol 

**Gay *boos*** \- not oikawa no i refuse. I'll pull him out 

**Gay *cheers*** \- LOL UR SO SAD SAI 

**Gay *boos*** \- SHUT UP INO I DONT WANNA HEAR THIS FROM AN OIKAWA HATER 

**Gay *cheers*** \- I DONT EVEN HATE HIM

 **Gay *boos*** \- U TRIED TO PUT HIM IN THE DEATH HOLE??

 **Gay *cheers*** \- BC HIS GAY LITTLE ASS WOULD LOOK FUNNY IN THE DEATH HOLE FFS

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** ofc Sai would stan the gay mentally ill twink smh 

**Gay *boos*-** fuck u Sasuke, I bet u stan Kageyama or Tsukishima some shit 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** untrue

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** I liked Bokuto 

**Sort of a Furry-** FR??? i did not expect that 

**Boulder-** I liked Bokuto too!

 **Muscle for Hire-** Sasuke likes loud, over-enthusiatic, passionate, slightly annoying ppl :)

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Can u not psychoanalyse me for two seconds 

**Muscle fore Hire** \- awe, but it's so fun

 **Ten out of Ten** \- Bokuto Bokuto kinda rhymes with...

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** I liked Haikyuu! Did u guys see the new season? I didn't bc I'm watching Daiya no Ace rn

 **Ten out of Ten-** wow

 **a Bugz Life** \- I saw the new season already, due to the fact I finished all my work early. Unlike some people.

 **Sort of a Furry** \- 😭😭😭

 **Gay *cheers*-** can I put Shikamaru in the death hole?

 **Not Neji-** Of course

 **Shika shik AH-** wow

 **Parent Killer** \- Are we treating the Death Hole like a Death Note 😅

 **Shika shik AH** \- another gay asf anime 

**Shika shik AH** \- L was a lil fruity 

**Ten out of Ten** \- the foot scene plays in my nightmares on repeat 

**Muscle for Hire** \- NOT THE FOOT SCENEJFIOOD

 **Gay *boos*** \- HATE THAT HATE THAT 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** God why would you remind me of that shit jesus 

**Ten out of Ten-** lmfao 

**Not Neji** \- I refuse to have this sin associate with my Death Hole

 **Muscle for Hire** \- boring

 **Parent Killer** \- I wish Misa wasn't obsessed with Light because I think she was really cool

 **Gay *cheers*** \- Misa should have been the protag 

**Gay *boos*** \- agreed. Goth gf rights 

**Ten out of Ten-** HELL YEA 

**Private Messaging- _Sort of a Furry_ and _a Bugz Life_**

**Sort of a Furry** \- Shinoooooo

 **a Bugz Life** \- Hello.

 **Sort of a Furry** \- I need ur help so bad 

**Sort of a Furry** \- like.. life or death

 **a Bugz Life** \- I am not aiding in your procrastination, Kiba 

**Sort of a Furry** \- PLEASE 

**Sort of a Furry-** If I do any more of this essay my brain may explode. THEN WHAT SHINO? WHO WILL MAKE U UR FAVE FOOD THEN, HUH?

 **a Bugz Life** \- Naruto.

 **a Bugz Life** \- You really do need to do your essay, Kiba. 

**Sort of a Furry** \- URG i know i know. It's so hard tho to concentrate and just do it 

**Sort of a Furry-** I did, like, half of it already tho 

**a Bugz Life** \- that was surprisingly fast

 **a Bugz Life** \- Perhaps there is a brain in that head of yours. Rather than empty space 

**Sort of a Furry-** HELL YEA THERE IS 

**Sort of a Furry** \- SO PLS PICK UP MY FACETIME CALLS ALREADY 

**Sort of a Furry-** Mom got a new puppy n ur gonna wanna see her :3

 **a Bugz Life** \- ah, animals. My only weakness. 

**a Bugz Life** \- You know me so well.

 **Sort of a Furry** \- but of course! 

**Call ended- _4hr 36mins_**

**a Bugz Life** \- How you always manage to rope me into playing minecraft with you is beyond me

 **Sort of a Furry** \- :3

 **a Bugz Life** \- do your essay.

 **Sort of a Furry** \- yessir!!

**Private Messaging- _Gay *boos*_ and** _**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way**_

 **Gay *boos*-** This is worse than first anticipated

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Shut it 

**Gay *boos*-** Im pretty sure even Iruka can tell. Kakashi deffo can

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** asshole

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Yet he can't tell. its infuriating 

**Gay *boos*-** yes well, no one ever gave Naruto the award for most emotionally intelligent 

**Gay *boos*-** I've never seen you smile so much in such a short period of time. Its gross

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Naruto has that effect ig 

**Gay *boos*-** yea he's just as bad tho

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** wym??

 **Gay *boos*-** pls don't do this to me.

 **Gay *boos*-** pls

 **Gay *boos*-** he legit looks at u like u hung the moon and stars in the sky. Its nauseating 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** He does not

 **Gay *boos*-** [ _NarutoPining.img_ ]

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** fuck he looks good there 

**Gay *boos*-** yes yes okay whatever LOOK AT HIS EXPRESSION. HE IS LOOKING AT U 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** he always looks like that 

**Gay *boos*-** lord give me strength 

**Gay *boos*** \- Just tell him how u feel pls so my suffering can finally end 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Why must I tell him? If you are so sure he feels the same way for me why can't HE tell ME?

 **Gay *boos*-** bc the only bitch more emotionally STUPID than you is Naruto. Sadly.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** whatever.

 **Gay *boos*-** Also, Kakashi has been calling u for ages

 **Gay *boos*-** pls go to him he's so annoying

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** where is he?

 **Gay *boos*-** outside i think 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** why does he need me and not you ffs

 **Gay *boos*-** You're more important than me here

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** wtf? thats not true 

**Gay *boos*-** yea it is it's whatever tho 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** why would u think that??

 **Gay *boos*-** It's just a fact idc. 

**Gay *boos*-** u guys have all known each other forever its only natural you'd all be closer n stuff

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** You're still important tho. Dumbass

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** everyone here cares abt u a nauseating amount. Its gross

 **Gay *boos*-** even you? My dear Sasuke? :3

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** whatever, dumbass

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** don't say dumb shit. Come help me deal w/ Kakashi 

**Gay *boos*-** Ew no

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- 🔪**

**Gay *boos*-** :(((


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- Sasuke  
> Mr. Toilet water- Naruto  
> Sort of a Furry-Kiba  
> Muscle for Hire- Sakura  
> Gay *cheers*- Ino  
> Parent Killer- Hinata  
> Shika Shik AH - Shikamaru  
> Ten out of Ten- TenTen  
> Not Neji- Neji  
> Gay *boos*- Sai  
> Gordon Ramsey Kin- Choji  
> a Bugz Life- Shino  
> Boulder- Lee  
> *growl hiss hiss*- Kakashi
> 
> TW!!! There are some very very vague illusions to bad childhoods in this chapter. Its super vague though and I kept it that way on purpose but it is there

**Go To Jail!!! [ _server_ ]**

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Shika shik AH** \- I think I have food poisoning

 **Shika shik AH** \- Google, how to tell my mom I have food poisoning without low-key insulting her cooking??

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin-** damn bro that sucks

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin** \- I have zero advice cuz my cooking always slaps 😁

 **Shika shik AH** \- Gee, thanks.

 **Gay *cheers*** \- I couldn't even eat the dinner put in front of me. IT WAS 70% CARROTS?? AND FOR WHAT?? WHAT WAS THE REASSSSOOOON

 **Shika shik AH** \- at least carrots can't give u food poisoning!

 **Gay *cheers*** \- I'd rather food poisoning than this SHIT

 **Gay *boos*** \- damn. Irukas cooking was great

 **Gay *cheers*** \- asshole

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- I told u 2 cum 2 Irukas, Shika

 **Shika shik AH** \- why is he typing like that?

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** lik wat O.o

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- don't mention it

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** please, don't. I'm in immeasurable pain.

 **Gay *boos*** \- would you say you're drowning in indescribable emptiness, Sasuke?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- always.

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- ROLF XD dats so funny hehe rawr

 **Not Neji** \- Sweet Jesus....

 **Shika shik AH** \- what is happening???

 **Gay *boos*** \- LMAOOO

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- someone kill me.

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- RAWR IM A DINOSAUR HEHE SO RANDOM XD

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- KILLE ME KILL ME

 **Gay *cheers*** \- WHY??? WHY IS HE DOING THIS

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- me so rwandom XD

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I DONT KNOW. I DONT KNOW HE JUST STARTED TALKING LIKE THIS THIS MORNING FOR NO REASON AND HE WONT STOP AND EVERYTIME I ASK HE SAYS THE "ME SO RANDOM" SHIT I AM GOING TO GO SO CRAZY I AM GOING TO COMMIT A MURDER

 **Gay *boos*** \- Iruka didn't even react. He just sighed sadly. I feel like he's used to this

 **Shika shik AH-** imagine having to LIVE with Naruto tho. 1 like=1 prayer 🙏😔

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin-** 🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏

 **Not Neji** \- 🙏

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I don't even know how to begin to describe the pain I'm in. Did you know Iruka and Naruto have a tradition of going Frog hunting every Christmas despite it being WINTER so they've never ever caught any and when I asked why they still do it Iruka just smiled and said "some things are beyond comprehension" why is no one normal ever.

 **Gay *cheers*** \- Iruka scares me BECAUSE he's so nice that I trust him. I feel like he'd use that trust to kill me

 **Shika shik AH** \- same

 **Gay *boos*** \- okay Iruka 2.0

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- less good Iruka

 **Muscle for Hire** \- Iruka if he was ugly and also a misogynist

 **Gay *cheers*** \- Iruka if he sucked

 **Shika shik AH** \- tf???

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- OWO WOTS DIS

 **Mr. Toilet wate** r- Iruka so kool ( ◜‿◝ )♡ Shika Shika NO KOOL (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

 **Muscle for Hire-** oh my jesus Christ

 **Gay *cheers*** \- NOT THE EMOJIDISISISISI

 **Shika shik AH** \- what did I do to deserve this

 **Gay *boos*** \- I feel like I'm IN the My Immortal fanfic rn

 **Not Neji** \- my immortal....?

 **Gay *boos*** \- oh Neji... I have so much to teach you. We're gonna have so much fun

 **Not Neji-** fear.

 **Gay *cheers*** \- Neji I'm telling you this as free advice so listen carefully. Do Not Let Sai Show You My Immortal 

**Gay *boos*** \- why do u hate fun, Ino?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- Oh no no I love fun. Just hate it when u specifically have fun 

**Sort of a Furry-** Tbh it's Neji's own fault at this point. Sasuke's whole brand for 2 years was My Immortal

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Leave my name out of this

 **Mr. Toilet water-** Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee _(AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!)_. [[I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

 **Not Neji** \- Oooh no I have read that particular piece of fiction 

**Not Neji** \- I brought it up to my therapist a few times

 **Muscle for Hire** \- Lets play a game called 'am I thinking about Sasuke or Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way'

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- No lets not do that 

**Muscle for Hire** \- Damn, Sai was right. You are a hater

 **Gay *boos*** \- what ive been SAYING SMHH

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Why would u ever say that? His ego is big enough 

**Gay *boos*** \- Me? Ego? naw

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** yuh

 **Gay *boos*-** naw

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** yuh 

**Gay *boos*** \- naw 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** lets fight

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- HELL NO WE AINT GONNA FIGHT U KNOW WHY? BC IRUKA ALREADY GAVE ME LIKE 3 WARNINGS FOR FIGHTING AND I DONT WANNA DIE FOR UR UGLY ASSES

 **Muscle for Hire** \- finally, no more uwu speak

 **Mr. Toilet water** \- THESE GUYS MAKE ME CRAZY ITS JUST FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT W THESE BITCHES

 **Gay *boos*** \- not my fault Sasuke is annoying

 **Gay *boos*** \- also my defence for the court is that two of those fights were between Kakashi and Sasuke i wasnt even involved 

**Gay *cheers*** \- hmm defence is being considered. Sasuke, ur defence?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** have u ever met Kakashi? I shouldn't need a defence 

**Mr. Toilet water** \- I hate it cuz he's right :/

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** I always am

 **Sort of a Furry** \- smells like liar in here 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** stfu 

**Parent Killer** \- isn't Kakashi a grown adult man? Why is he fighting you?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Life is full of mysteries, Hinata 

**Gay *boos*-** Sasuke said Kakashi's hair was rank which was funny but Kakashi didn't care and that made Sasuke mad so Sasuke spent three whole days tryna find something to make Kakashi mad and in the end all it took was him saying his Porn Collection was weak

 **Parent Killer** \- I wish I never asked...

 **Sort of a Furry** \- GROSS

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** why are you booing me? I'm right his porn collection is terrible

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** and his hair is in even worse condition. That shit feels like straw 

**Parent Killer-** Kind of like Kibas!

 **Sort of a Furry-** OUT OF ORDER!!!

 **a Bugz Life-** they are right. Your hair does feel like straw 

**Ten out of Ten-** its cuz you didn't listen when Neji went on that three week rant about hair care 

**Sort of a Furry-** YES BC FOR THREE WEEKS ALL HE'D TALK ABT WAS HAIR 

**Not Neji-** I was choosing to bless you and share my wisdom and you ignored me. Thats on you Kiba.

 **Sort of a Furry-** I can't believe I used to think you were straight...

 **Not Neji-** you what??

 **Ten out of Ten-** well that's on you

 **Ten out of Ten** \- again.

 **Boulder-** I knew Neji was gay as hell from the first second I met him. No straight man has hair that luscious as a fact 

**Not Neji-** well... I am to please I suppose

 **Gay *boos*** \- and pleased we are, Neji ;)

 **Ten out of Ten** \- Im gonna hit you with a broom, Sai

 **Gay *boos*** \- :((

**#homosexuales**

**Sort of a Furry-** Rewatching Yuri on Ice just to feel something 

**Sort of a Furry** \- For the gays of course

 **Sort of a Furry** \- Forgot they showed Victors ass in the first episode 

**a Bugz Life-** ah, the classic

 **a Bugz Life** \- Yuri on Ice in my opinion is not the best anime and certainly isn't the best sports anime. However, the way it made straight men on reddit react was too amusing not to put it in the top ten

 **Gay *cheers*-** hard agree tbh

 **Gay *cheers*-** any anime that makes straight men on reddit die gets approval from me

 **Muscle for Hire** \- i've never seen Yuri on Ice oop

 **Gay *cheers*** \- we are totally watching it after winter break is over 

**Gay *boos*** \- pls dont

 **Gay *boos*-** Not in our apartment

 **Gay *cheers*** \- Fuck u Sai i do what I want 

**Gay *boos*** \- oh so you can do what you want but I watch Tokyo Ghoul in our apartment once and I'm the bad guy

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Of course you watch Tokyo Ghoul. Disgusting 

**Gay *boos*-** stfu i bet u had an intense Death Note phase 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** fuck u

 **Gay *boos*-** knew it.

 **Gay *cheers*-** I don't care what u watch Sai but not AT 3 A.M. ON FULL VOLUME WHILE U VIOLENTLY SOB??

 **Gay *boos*-** THE RELATIONSHIP BETWWEN KANEKI AND HIDE IS JUST TOO BEAUTIFUL??

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** YOU CRIED WATCHING TOKYO GHOUL??

 **Gay *boos*-** LEAVE ME ALONE 

**Ten out of Ten-** GET TASTE SAI IM BEGGING GET TASTE

 **Gay *boos*-** STOP??

 **Gay *boos*** \- LETS TALK ABT SASUKE WANTING TO FUCK RYUK

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** WHAT

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** NO??

 **Muscle for Hire** \- OOOOH MY GOD 

**Ten out of Ten-** RYUK???FJDISDFUISP

 **Ten out of Ten-** I AM CRYING

 **Gay *cheers*-** SASUKE FUCK OFF TAHTDUISDL

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** WHY WOULD U TELL THEM THAT I SAID IT WAS A SECRET 

**Muscle for Hire-** SO ITS TRUE???

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** FUCK

 **Gay *boos*-** asdfghjkl;MHKGLVJ/

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- ew... Sasuke

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** FOR FUCK SAKE 

**Sort of a Furry** \- SASUEKRJFKO

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** STFU KIBA U WANNA FUCK MERLIN

 **Muscle for Hire** \- FROM FIDNIGN NEMO??DHSIASDCFV

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** YES 

**Parent Killer-** Kiba....

 **Sort of a Furry-** I JUST THINK HIS PERSONALITY IS HOT 

**Sort of a Furry-** IS IT TO MUCH TO ASK FOR A CARING DILF WHAT THE HELL

 **Muscle for Hire-** YEA NOT A FISH THO??

 **Gay *cheers*-** OIFJDISOSO I AM SOBBING I CANT

 **Sort of a Furry-** NO BECAUSE ITS NOT THE FACT HE'S A FISH ITS HIS P E R S O N A L I T Y

 **a Bugz Life-** He has the personality of...well... a fish

 **Ten out of Ten-** HE'S STILL A FISH THO??

 **Shika shik AH-** oooooOOOH MY GO D

 **Shika shik AH-** I DISAPPEAR FOR HALF A DAY N COME BACK TO THIS??

 **Sort of a Furry-** FUCK OF SHIKAMARU 

**Sort of a Furry-** ALL IM SAYIN IS THAT NEMO NEEDS A SECOND PARENTAL FIGURE.... N IM WILLING THATS ALL

 **Mr. Toilet water-** stop it...d fjfd stop.d.kvf

 **Muscle for Hire-** I THINK I BROKE A RIB LAUGHIFN

 **Shika shika AH** \- 😺😺😺

 **Gay *cheers*-** U WANNA BE NEMO'S STEP DADFIDO

 **Sort of a Furry** \- ITS NORMAL THIS IS NORMAL I PROMISE

 **Parent Killer** \- I am so disappointed in you, Kiba

 **Sort of a Furry** \- SASUKE LITERALLY WANTS TO FUCK RYUK BUT IM A WEIRDO 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** AT LEAST RYUK ISNT A F I S H 

**Gay *boos*-** NO CUZ RYUK IS A MASISVE DEMON THING

 **Sort of a Furry-** FR WTF IM GETTING ROASTED WHEN UR ALL FREAKS

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin-** the daddy issues in this gc are immense 

**Sort of a Furry-** I DONT HAVE DADDY ISSUES I JUST THINK MERLINS PERSONALITY IS HOT WHATS WRONG WITH THAT 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin-** No Daddy issues? so the fact Merlin spends a whole movie loving and caring for his Son has zero play in this?

 **Shika shik AH-** OH MY GODSJJFJ UR RIGHT 

**Gay *cheers*-** UR RIGHT CUZ MERLINS PERSONALITY IS JUST DAD 

**Sort of a Furry-** I DONT HAVE

 **Sort of a Furry-** wait

 **Sort of a Furry-** omg 

**Muscle for Hire-** THE WAY HE JUST REALSIED HIS DADDY ISSUES NWOJFILD

 **Parent Killer-** Kiba I cannot believe this!!

 **Gay *boos*-** STOP STOPES I CANT HADNEL THISFG

 **Sort of a Furry-** LEAVE ME ALONE IM HAVING REALISATIONS 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** what two seconds of introspection does to a mfer 

**Sort of a Furry** \- NO I WONT TAKE THIS FROM SASUKE WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME U INTROSPECTED EVER 

**Sort of a Furry-** MAYBE IF U INTROSPECTED FOR TWO SECONDS YOU'D REALISE YOUR EMOTIONAL DISCONNECTION FROM THOSE AROUND YOU IS SELF INFLICTED TO AVOID THE PAIN OF BEING REJECTED FOR SHOWING UR TRUE SELF DUE TO TRAUMA STEMMING FROM CHILDHOOD 

**Muscle for Hire-** GET HIM KIBA FHDEJK

 **Gay *cheers*-** KIBA STAPPED GIIFOOI

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** I THINK I DIED I THINK I DIEIDJFKDO HAHAHAHA

 **Gay *boos*** \- OMGDJKD

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** I DONT KNOW WHY YOU'RE LAUGHING SAI

 **Gay *boos*-** oh no,,,

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** WHEN YOU ARE VERY CLEARLY NOT OVER THE TRAUMA OF YOUR CHILDHOOD, IF THE CONSTANT WALL YOU BUILD BETWEEN URSELF AND EVERYONE AROUND U IS ANYTHING TO GO BY. UR ASSHOLE ATTITUDE IS A COVER TO PREVENT ANYONE GETTING TOO CLOSE TO YOU BC DEEP DOWN YOU KNOW EVERYTHING FROM UR CHILDHOOD MEANS U DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO INTERACT WITH PEOPLE ANYMORE AND UR SCARED OF MOCK AND RIDICULE AND UR ACTUALLY VERY INSECURE

 **Gay *boos*-** WOW OK MR PSYCHOLOGIST 

**Ten out of Ten** \- OH MY GOFOSOS

 **Gay *boos*** \- UR BOLD, TENTEN

 **Ten out of Ten** \- Oh no

 **Gay *boos*** \- LAUGH IT UP, TENTEN, WHEN WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A DEEP FEAR OF BEING FORGOTTEN AND LEFT BEHIND FORCING YOU TO ATTEMPT TO PUSH PEOPLE AWAY FIRST TO AVOID THE PAIN OF PEOPLE LEAVING YOU. OH AND I WONDER WHAT THAT STEMS FROM. YEA. U GUESSSED IT CHILDHOOD

 **Ten out of Ten-** GIRL I--

 **Gay *cheers*-** SGDHFJKKDSL I CANT BREATHRUFD

 **Parent Killer-** I'm almost scared to say anything...

 **Boulder-** ARE Y'ALL DONE JEEZ 

**Boulder-** GET THERAPYYY IM BEGGING 

**Shika shik AH-** fjsiksofld im screamignfjk

 **Sort of a Furry-** all this cuz i said i was watching Yuri on Ice...

**Team Rocker [ _server_ ]**

**#se7en-eleven**

**Muscle for Hire-** and then I said 'I don't even think Roses would suit the occasion' cuz Ino has been teaching me the language of flowers right?

 **Muscle for Hire-** and this bitch goes CRAZY like screaming. Saying I don't understand things cuz im young

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** wtf thats rude as hell

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** I hate old ppl so much... like... just die already?

 **Muscle for Hire-** LITERALLY like... what has an old person ever contributed to society?

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** NOTHING!!! exactly urg 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** I always daydream abt pushing old ppl over when im sad to cheer me up 

**Muscle for Hire-** thats so fucked up i love it 

***growl hiss hiss*-** should I be concerned?

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** No GO AWAY 🔪

 **Muscle for Hire-** EW

 **Gay *boos*-** nasty 

**Muscle for Hire-** Oh so Sai IS alive

 **Gay *boos*-** barely 🥵

 **Muscle for Hire-** LOL 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** ahahaha 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** Sasuke is still sulking 

**Gay *boos*-** hes salty as hell

 **Muscle for Hire-** cuz his Ryuk crush got exposed?

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** yea LOL

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Its not a CRUSH i dont get crushes 

**Gay *boos*-** lying in the server today i see

 ***growl hiss hiss*-** Sasuke, you shouldn't lie. It's not moral

**Muscle for Hire-😂😂**

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Kakashi talking abt morals *points and laughs*

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** It's okay to admit you get crushes, Sasuke. There's nothing wrong with it and it's only natural! Be honest with your feelings!

 **Muscle for Hire** \- good point, Naruto 

**Gay *boos*-** ^^^

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Honest about feelings, huh

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Sounds painful

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** well yea duh thats the point 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** its not always fun to be honest about how you feel all the time but it's important for mental health and happiness!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** are you honest about how you feel, Naruto!

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** Of course!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** I don't think you are. Not all the time

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** and I bet you don't even realise it, either.

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** WELP this aint about me!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** maybe it should be

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** Nope!! it shouldn't!! I will cry alot!!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Maybe you should. Let it all out n whatever

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** NOPE NO THANKS

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Well, when you're ready to be honest abt ur feelings with urself and others. I'll be here

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** Will do Sasuke!!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Good. I look forward to it

**Mr. Toilet Water-👍😁**

***growl hiss hiss*-** wow.

**Private Messaging- _Gay *boos*_ and _Muscle for Hire_**

**Gay *boos*- 👁️👁️**

**Muscle for Hire-👁️👁️**

**Gay *boos*-** did u see-

 **Muscle for Hire-** in the gc-

**Gay *boos*-👀**

**Muscle for Hire-👀**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- Sasuke  
> Mr. Toilet water- Naruto  
> Sort of a Furry-Kiba  
> Muscle for Hire- Sakura  
> Gay *cheers*- Ino  
> Parent Killer- Hinata  
> Shika Shik AH - Shikamaru  
> Ten out of Ten- TenTen  
> Not Neji- Neji  
> Gay *boos*- Sai  
> Gordon Ramsey Kin- Choji  
> a Bugz Life- Shino  
> Boulder- Lee  
> *growl hiss hiss*- Kakashi

**Go To Jail!!! [ _server_ ]**

**#Gamer-Rights**

**Sort of a Furry-** guys I think I got doxxed ndkdkd 

**a Bugz Life** \- not surprising, considering you purposely aggravate 12 year olds on Roblox

 **Sort of a Furry** \- HAVE SOME SYMPATHY HERE

 **Muscle for Hire** \- you got doxxed on Roblox?? 💀💀💀 

**Sort of a Furry** \- PLS I'M SCARED FOR MY LIFE RN 

**Parent Killer-** KIBA I'M GOING TO CRAZY MURDER YOU

 **Muscle for Hire** \- yea go off, Hinata 

**Sort of a Furry** \- DUDE ITS NOT MY FAULT 

**Sort of a Furry** \- these 12 year olds are ruthless 

**Shika shik AH** \- God, you're so stupid 

**Parent Killer-** KIBA I LIVE W/ YOU IF YOU GOT DOXXED I DID TOO?? 

**Sort of a Furry-** oh no they didn't get that address they think I think in the Chuck E. Cheese down the street 

**Parent Killer-** W H A T 

**Sort of a Furry-** cuz thats my registered address. Technically 

**Shika shik AH** \- hold up-

 **Muscle for Hire-** why the hell are u registered as living in a CHUCK E. CHEESE 

**a Bugz Life** \- I did wonder why you never got any mail here

 **a Bugz Life-** and why your snapmaps always said you were at Chuck E. Cheese 

**a Bugz Life-** considering that Chuck E. Cheese has many many roaches 

**Parent Killer-** Kiba, you honestly test my patience endlessly. Everyday I wake up and forcefully push down all emotions so I can be a semi-functioning human being and yet somehow you manage to make me SNAP 

**Sort of a Furry** \- I'M SORRY 

**Sort of a Furry-** HELP MY PHONE OIOS BLOWING UP THE 12 YEAR OLDS GOT MY NUMBER 

**Parent Killer-** YOU DESERVE THIS 

**Muscle for Hire** \- PLS Y DO U LIVE IN A CHUCK E. CHEESE 

**Sort of a Furry-** IM NOT ALLOWED TO RENT ANYMORE SO I MADE A DEAL W THE CHUCK E. CHEESE MANAGER 

**Sort of a Furry-** NOW HELP ME?

 **Shika shik AH-** bruh 

**Shika shik AH** \- why the hell are u not allowed to rent places?

 **Sort of a Furry-** THAT DONT MATTER RN 

**Sort of a Furry-** I live w Hinata n Shino cuz my name technically isn't on the contract OKAYY NOW SOME1 HELP??

 **Parent Killer-** you made this bed. Now lay in it

 **Sort of a Furry** \- SHINO HELP

 **a Bugz Life** \- Only because your ring tone is grating. If your phone keeps going off I might kill myself 

**Sort of a Furry** \- WTF WHATS WRONG W MY RINGTONE 

**a Bugz Life-** other than the fact its a recording of You and Naruto rapping WAP?

 **Sort of a Furry-** ?????? Not seeing the issue 

**a Bugz Life-** You concern me. 

**Mr. Toilet Water** \- Hey guys!! Whats up?

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- oh wait i just scrolled up

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** LOL KIBA GOT DOXXED

 **Sort of a Furry-** FUCK U 

**Mr. Toilet Water- 😹😹😹😹**

**Mr. Toilet Water-** what did u do to the 12 y/o's this time?

 **Sort of a Furry-** bruh legit nothin 

**Sort of a Furry-** I insulted this one kids Fursona 

**Muscle for Hire-** LODKJWISDO

 **Sort of a Furry-** n like thats it!!! nothing big 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** BRUH LMFAOOOO

 **Muscle for Hire-** not the fursonahdjkf

 **Parent Killer-** all this for a goddamn fursona FUCK

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** dude... cmon you know insulting fursonas is a death sentence?

 **Sort of a Furry-** NO u dont understand tho

 **Sort of a Furry-** it was the single ugliest fursona i have ever seen i couldn't NOT make fun of it 

**Shika shik AH-** sigh. I need new friends 

**Gordon Ramsey Kin-** Like anyone else would bother w u, shikamaru 

**Shika shik AH- 😳😳😳😳**

**Sort of a Furry-** one sec i sent u a screenshot of this kids fursona, naruto 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** WAIT OMFG WHAT IS THAT 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** IS IT AN OCTOPUS WHAT

 **Sort of a Furry-** HE SAID IT WAS A DOG 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** WHY IS THERE SO MANY ARMS THO

 **Sort of a Furry-** EXACTLY 

**Gay *cheers*-** i hate y'all

 **Gay *cheers*-** I hate how I have to witness furry talk with my own two eyes 

**Parent Killer-** pain. pain is all I feel

 **Gay *cheers*-** you good Hinata? lmao

 **Parent Killer** \- No. 

**#homosexuales**

**Gay *boos*-** We have been back for half a day

 **Gay *boos*-** and i've already walked in on Ino and Sakura making out THREE TIMES 

**Gay *boos*-** i am tired 

**Ten out of Ten-** GAY RIGHTS HELL YEA 

**Gay *boos*-** I HATE GAYS

 **Ten out of Ten-** God same 🤢

 **Gay *boos*-** yea 🤢

 **Gay *cheers*-** fuck u Sai you're just jealous

 **Gay *boos*** \- jealous? of what? The deep and intimate connection that comes from letting people get close to you? Of having the mortifying fear that you'll be rejected after showing even the worst parts of yourself proved wrong when that person says they love you anyway? Of feeling the love and intimacy that comes from being Known?

 **Gay *cheers*** \- damn... i was gonna say of me getting all this ass but... ok 

**Gay *boos*** \- That too!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- NARUTO IF U DONT FUCKIN STOP

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** hater alert!!!!

 **Muscle for Hire-** whats he doing?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \-- he's listening to those fucking Mukbang things on speaker. 100 volume. 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** i find the cronch sounds relaxing

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \-- UR MEANT TO LISTEN TO THEM WITH HEADPHONES IDIOT 

**Muscle for Hire-** wtf i knew u were into that gross shit

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** its not gross! Its relaxing

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** im so relaxed rn😌

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** IM NOT FUCKING RELAXED WTF IS SHE EVEN EATING

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** Jello worms lol

 **Gay *boos*-** u should make ur own Mukbang channel

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \-- NO

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** YES OMG

 **Gay *cheers*-** ur such an enabler, Sai

 **Gay *boos*-** lol

 **Muscle for Hire-** tbf I think Naruto would be good at it

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Yea cuz he's hot n Mukbangs r a fetish of watching hot ppl eat 

**Muscle for Hire-** u think Naruto is hot? 🤔

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** irrelevant

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** awe thanks Sasuke, I didn't know u felt that way!

 **Gay *boos*-** I did

 **Ten out of Ten** \- yea same

 **Gay *cheers*** \- ^^

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** suck my ass

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** If Sai can have a channel dedicated entirely to thirst traps and Kiba can have a channel where he reviews fur-suits i can have a Mukbang channel tbh 

**Gay *boos*-** don't forget Ino's drama channel

 **Gay *cheers*-** keep my name out of ur mouth or i'll cancel u

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** Yea exactly!! I'm gonna do it

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Life is Pain

 **Not Neji-** Why... why Mukbang of all things

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** cuz i watch 5 hrs worth of Mukbang content a day

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** at least 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** so im like an expert on them now

 **Not Neji-** oh...

 **Not Neji-** whatever makes you happy. I guess

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** he isnt even exaggerating he watches them fucking 24/7

 **Muscle for Hire-** smile and wave guys. We r seeing mental illness in action rn

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** this is normal I am normal there is absolutely nothing wrong with me

 **Gay *boos*-** I support it fully, Naruto :)

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** shut up Sai

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** Thanks Sai!

 **Ten out of Ten-** I think Neji should make a youtube channel too :)

 **Not Neji-** Please leave me alone

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** YES YES OMG YES

 **Gay *cheers*-** Neji should make a Youtube channel about drama like Ino but he only ever covers drama in the furry community 

**Not Neji-** God No

 **Not Neji-** I dont even want to ask but... why the furry community when i am not a furry?

 **Gay *cheers*-** cuz Kiba is a Furry n I wanna see how he's react to you making videos about all the drama he's in

 **Sort of a Furry-** Listen here you little shit, not a single piece of drama I have been in has been my fault. Its always some dumb ass motherfucker starting shit. I just respond in kind 

**Parent Killer-** Except when you got Doxxed literally this morning

 **Sort of a Furry-** I would argue that wasn't my fault

 **Parent Killer-** HOW

 **Sort of a Furry-** if ur gonna be ugly... thats enough of an aggravator 

**Gay *cheers*-** But if Neji had a furry-drama channel he'd be able to see if you ACTUALLY are innocent or ur guilty 

**Sort of a Furry-** Neji couldn't handle the furry community 

**Not Neji-** I hate to say i agree

 **Not Neji-** I barely suppress the urge to beat Kiba up on sight rn let alone having to expose myself to a swarm of Furry's

 **Sort of a Furry-** DUDE

 **Gay *cheers*-** I have to do everything, huh?

 **Gay *cheers*-** fine since you all asked, I will take it upon myself to Cancel Kiba

 **Sort of a Furry-** Literally no one asked u to do that 

**Sort of a Furry-** Pls don't cancel me. This channel is all I have

 **Gay *cheers*-** I need to cancel someone tho. To feed my ego

 **Gay *cheers*-** Everytime I try to cancel Sai I fail bc his fans are DELUSIONAL 

**Gay *cheers*-** I exposed him for saying he thinks all blondes are "broke bitches with an ugly soul who should all die" and his fans didn't even care 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** erm 

**Gay *boos*-** I said what I said and I meant what I said 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Ugly bitches always got smth to say 

**Gay *boos*-** stfu just cuz ur Boy Best Friend is blonde.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** die

 **Muscle for Hire-** Sai is blind??- NOT CLICKBAIT, GONE WRONG, GONE HAUNTED!!??

 **Gay *boos*-** ur literally dating Ino. I am not the one who is blind 

**Gay *cheers*-** fuck off, Sai 

**Gay *cheers*-** Sakura... I would actually die for you

 **Muscle for Hire-** No way I wouldn't let you die for me

 **Muscle for Hire-** let one of these ugly whores die instead 

**Gay *cheers*-** omg <3333

 **Muscle for Hire-** <3

 **Shika shik AH-** hate gays

 **Gay *boos*-** same

 **Muscle for Hire-** LITERALLY KILL URSELF

**Private Messaging-** **_Gay *cheers*_ and _Muscle for Hire_**

 **Gay *cheers*-** Babe... I have a proposition 

**Muscle for Hire-** no.

 **Gay *cheers*-** BABE

 **Muscle for Hire-** HUN

 **Gay *cheers*-** u didn't even listen to my idea smh 

**Muscle for Hire-** Ino, ilysm but everytime I go along with ur 'propositions' we end up doing smth which makes me pray for death

 **Muscle for Hire-** example, last time we had a date night it ended with us having to watch Shikamaru and Choji perform the WORST rendition of 'I Need a Hero' from the Shrek soundtrack 

**Gay *cheers*-** don't even lie that was fun as hell

 **Muscle for Hire-** urg

 **Muscle for Hire-** yea it was funny as fuck

 **Gay *cheers*-** EXACTLY 

**Muscle for Hire-** but honestly the number of times we've run from the police at this point is alarming 

**Gay *cheers*-** yea i'll give u that one...

 **Gay *cheers*-** ANYWAYS hear me out on this date night idea 

**Muscle for Hire-** urg sexy bitches get everything 

**Muscle for Hire-** fine.

 **Gay *cheers*-** EEEE THANKYOU ILYSM

 **Gay *cheers*-** Okay so I rlly rlly wanna go see that new Gay Film that just came out in the cinema but I have no money 

**Muscle for Hire-** we're not sneaking in...

 **Gay *cheers*-** no of course not LOL

 **Gay *cheers*-** we're scamming Shikamaru of half his money n using that to pay 

**Gay *cheers*-** obviously 

**Muscle for Hire-** Ino u r a genius

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Shika shik AH-** guys has anyone seen my wallet?

 **Muscle for Hire-** no, sorry Shikamaru!!

 **Gordon Ramsey Kin-** dumb ass

**#lets-get-this-bread**

**Gay *boos*-** blessed asf by GOD 🙏 n his DISCIPLES ⛪🛐 4 havin a breakdown rn 

**Ten out of Ten-** mood

 **Ten out of Ten-** but also.... u good?

 **Gay *boos*-** I AM GOOD ALL ARTISTS LIVE TO SUFFER AND SUFFER TO LIVE 

**Not Neji-** sleep, Sai 

**Not Neji-** staying up for 72 hours just 'to see if you can' is hardly good for your mental health 

**Not Neji-** or my mental health. If you keep spamming me with trauma memes i might go crazy myself 

**Gay *boos*-** dont hate the game only the player 

**Gay *boos*-** wait... no thats wrong 

**Ten out of Ten-** jesus

 **Gay *boos*-** but my art is so good rn 

**Not Neji-** Sai you haven't made any art

 **Gay *boos*-** fr?

 **Gay *boos*-** wtf... wtf is this painting then

 **Not Neji-** I do believe that is a IKEA pop-art painting

 **Gay *boos*-** wtf thts so fucking sad rn

 **Ten out of Ten-** ffs pls sleep ur so annoying 

**Gay *boos*-** LEGENDS NEVER DIE 

\----

**Ten out of Ten-** its been 3 hrs i assume he passed out 

**Not Neji- 😌👍**

**Private Messaging- E _bony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_ and _Mr. Toilet Water_**

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Hey, Naruto 

**Mr. Toilet Water** \- HAPPY NEW YEAR SASUKE 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** what? I was with u on new years, idiot 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** anyways, wanna go see that new movie 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** the gay one?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** obviously 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** hell yea! i dont have any money tho 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** chill i was planning of robbing Sakura of half her money to pay for it anyways 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** LOL hell yea lets do it!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** cool. meet in like two hours?

**Mr. Toilet Water- 👍😁**

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Muscle for Hire-** OKAY WHAT THE FUC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof late upload again cuz life's a bitch then u DIE but we move


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- Sasuke  
> Mr. Toilet water- Naruto  
> Sort of a Furry-Kiba  
> Muscle for Hire- Sakura  
> Gay *cheers*- Ino  
> Parent Killer- Hinata  
> Shika Shik AH - Shikamaru  
> Ten out of Ten- TenTen  
> Not Neji- Neji  
> Gay *boos*- Sai  
> Gordon Ramsey Kin- Choji  
> a Bugz Life- Shino  
> Boulder- Lee  
> *growl hiss hiss*- Kakashi

**Go To Jail [ _server_ ]**

**#im-a-bad-bitch**

**Muscle for Hire-** I am so tired of y'all

 **Gay *cheers*-** not the y'all 🤭🤭

 **Shika shik AH-** not to point out the OBVIOUS but I was robbed first???

 **Sort of a Furry-** YOU were robbed first? That's funny cuz YOU robbed ME last week, Shikamaru.

 **Shika shik AH-** yea to pay for sour pops tf ??? That's a necessity

 **Sort of a Furry-** THAT WAS MY LAST BIT OF CASH

 **Not Neji-** Kiba.... are you forgetting that your 'last bit of cash' you got when you robbed _me_ the day before after I passed out after a PANIC ATTACK?

 **Sort of a Furry-** hey now 😅😅😅 that makes it sound bad

 **Not Neji-** it was bad!

 **Parent Killer-** KIBA YOU ROBBED MY COUSIN??? I AM SO SICK OF YOU

 **Muscle for Hire-** nah we are keeping focus on the fact that SASUKE had the absolute BALLS to rob ME????

 **Boulder-** you're surprised? Sasuke has always been a heathen

 **Muscle for Hire-** urg yea ur right

 **Muscle for Hire-** I'm more disappointed in Naruto...

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** not the disappointment 😭😭😭

 **Muscle for Hire-** not even angry... Just disappointed

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** omg stop 😭😭

 **Muscle for Hire-** well... How was the movie? You know the one u robbed me for

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- oh it was great 😊

 **Muscle for Hire-** you... you watch your fucking back Sasuke I swear to all that is holy.

 **Muscle for Hire-** I was talking to NARUTO 

**Gay *cheers*-** I'm contractably obliged by love to say I'll also kill you sasuke

 **Gay *cheers*** \- and Sai is forced by wlw mlm solidarity to also fight you on sight now

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- no difference to how u guys normally act then

 **Gay *boos*-** lol

 **Ten out of Ten-** ah Sai. You're alive

 **Gay *boos*** \- [[ _iwannadie.img_](https://pasteboard.co/JKOBEwj.jpg)]

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- hate to say this about anything Sai says ever but

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- mood

 **Shika shik AH-** ^^^^

 **Ten out of Ten** \- I did think you died after the whole staying awake for 72 hours thing

 **Gay *boos*** \- yea sadly I did pass out after Neji hit me in the head w a chair

 **Ten out of Ten** \- WAIT

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- jealous of neji rn

 **Muscle for Hire-** 😳😳😳😳

 **Not Neji-** that makes it sound bad

 **Gay *boos*-** it's what happened tho!! Tf!!!

 **Not Neji** \- no it isn't.

 **Not Neji-** you hadn't slept in so long you started running in circles over and over again

 **Not Neji-** so I drugged you. I didn't hit you. Jesus

 **Gay *boos*-** omfg

 **Ten out of Ten-** 💀💀💀

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- damn

 **Gay *cheers*** \- vibe I've had to drug that mfer so many times cuz he's so dumb

 **Parent Killer-** should I... Be calling the police rn?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Ew.

 **Gay *boos*** \- nah is cool. It's prescription for when I go crazy n don't sleep 😎😎

 **Parent Killer-** oh thank God I did think I was going to have to send my own cousin to prison 😪

 **Not Neji-** you'd send me to prison??? You wouldn't help me hide the crime??

 **Parent Killer-** Urm

 **Parent Killer** \- no I'd send you to prison

 **Not Neji-** wow.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- that's so gross tbh

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- id never call the police

 **Mr. Toilet water-** cuz the police are inherently corrupt and the system unjust.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- because the police are inherently corrupt and the system unjust

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- wait.

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** you're so predictable

 **Gay *boos*-** 👁️👄👁️

 **Ten out of Ten-** Urm anyways

 **Muscle for Hire-** I am so tired of these bitches

 **Gay *cheers*-** gay telepathy guys!!!

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- anyways.

 **Not Neji-** just for the record I wouldn't report YOU to the police Hinata even if you did commit a crime.

 **Parent Killer-** well this is awkward

 **Gay *boos*-** yea I wouldn't report it either.

 **Gay *boos*-** if I stumbled across a dead body I think I'd just carry on walking 👩🦯👩🦯👩🦯👩🦯

 **Gay *cheers*-** literally 👩🦯👩🦯

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** 👩🦯👩🦯

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- shut up Naruto. You're so dumb you wouldn't even realise it's a dead body and think it was a sack of potatoes or smth

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** oh stfu Sasuke

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** whore

 **Muscle for Hire-** LMFAO

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** Sakura would snitch 🤭🤭

 **Shika shik AH-** fr. She would

 **Shika shik AH-** she's so goddamn annoying

 **Muscle for Hire-** of course Shikamaru comes to shit on the woman.

 **Shika shik AH-** FFS

 **Ten out of Ten-** he isn't wrong tho.... For once

 **Shika shik AH-** u guys r such haters it's unreal tbh

 **Gay *cheers*-** Sakura I love you so much but... You would snitch

 **Muscle for Hire-** this is literally so rude wtf

 **Gay *cheers*-** tenten wouldn't snitch cuz she actually did commit the crime

 **Boulder-** I agree 😁👍

 **Not Neji-** you're a fine one to talk, Lee. Considering you'd actually commit the crime as well

 **Not Neji-** except unlike Tenten you'd accidentally kill someone. Tenten would do it in purpose

 **Boulder-** I can't even argue with this

 **Boulder-** ever since I accidentally knocked Guy out I've never felt the same 😭😭😭

 **Sort of a Furry-** you did WHAT

 **Boulder-** so sad. so scarring. Anyways moving on

 **Sort of a Furry-** 😳😳😳

 **Sort of a Furry-** I volunteer Shino as someone else who'd actually commit the crime purposely

 **a Bugz Life-** what did I do in a past life to deserve this

 **Parent Killer-** I agree 😅

 **Parent Killer-** and Kiba would never snitch on Shino so Kiba wouldn't snitch either

 **a Bugz Life-** this is true

 **Sort of a Furry-** NOT TRUE

 **Gay *boos*-** gay ppl are so stupid

 **Gay *cheers*-** tell me about it.

**#lets-get-this-bread**

**Gay *cheers*-** any gay ppl want a pizza right about now?

 **Sort of a Furry-** hell yea

 **Sort of a Furry-** but only if it's from Chuck E. Cheese

 **Gay *cheers*-** fuck no not Chuck E. Cheese

 **Sort of a Furry-** y no?

 **Gay *cheers*-** KIBA THAT PLACE IS FULL OF ROACHES

 **Not Neji-** I also saw the biggest rat you've ever seen there once. In the bathroom

 **Not Neji-** it was drinking out of a mop bucket... I thought I was looking at master splinter for a hot second

 **Gay *cheers*-** ajsjjdidid?????

 **a Bugz Life-** also the fact the manager allowed you to use the venue as your registered address is concerning

 **Sort of a Furry-** awe cmon it's not that bad

 **Not Neji-** Kiba, when I say the rat I saw was the size of a small dog I am not joking

 **Sort of a Furry-** naw that's just Jeremy he's a regular there

 **a Bugz Life-** oh my god

 **Not Neji-** The.... The rat is a regular

 **Sort of a Furry-** yea he doesn't live there he comes and goes

 **Gay *cheers*-** KIBA HOW ARE YOU... HOW ARE YOU DEFENDING THE FACT THAT CHUCK E CHEESE HAS A MASSIVE FUCK OFF RAT

 **Sort of a Furry-** cuz he's chill????? Tf

 **a Bugz Life-** besides... Jeremy... The number of roaches in that place is so vast I seriously considered using the floor there as the area to study for my uni project.

 **Shika shik AH-** Yea I'll have pizza

 **Shika shik AH-** Chuck E. Cheese ain't the best tho

 **Gay *cheers*-** yea cuz of the rat!!!

 **Shika shik AH-** Nah the cheese tastes like plastic

 **Gay *cheers*-** the rat doesn't bother you??? The roaches??

 **Shika shik AH-** Ino look me in the eyes and tell me I look like the kind of person who cares about that shit

 **Gay *cheers*-** true you don't care about nor respect ur body

 **Sort of a Furry-** so no Chuck E. Cheese?

 **Not Neji-** I pray no

 **Gay *cheers*-** OBVIOUSLY NOT

 **Gay *cheers*-** I was thinking Papa John's

 **a Bugz Life-** isn't the owner of Papa John's homophobic??

 **Gay *cheers*-** exactly 😎😎

 **Shika shik AH-** dumbass

 **Gay *cheers*-** me **🤝** the owner of Papa Johns

Being homophobic 

**Shika shik AH-** Gay homophobic queen 

**Sort of a Furry-** Coming for sasuke's brand 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** fuck u 

**Sort of a Furry-** I KNEW U WERE LURKING 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** goddamn it 

**Gay *cheers*-** SASUKE VOTE CHUCK E. CHEESE OR PAPA JOHNS 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Dominos 

**Sort of a Furry-** ffs Sasuke that wasn't an option 

**Gay *cheers*-** wtf Sasuke

 **a Bugz Life-** Sasuke once more fails to follow simple instruction 

**a Bugz Life-** but I agree with Dominos 

**Sort of a Furry-** BETRAYAL ????

 **Not Neji-** I also think Dominos 

**Shika shik AH-** Papa Johns 

**Gay *cheers*-** Shikamaru is the only bitch in this chat i ever respected

 **Shika shik AH-** don't get used to it. I just hate u marginally less than Sasuke 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** ugly mfers always have something to say 

**Shika shik AH-** throwing stones in glass houses, Sasuke 

**Sort of a Furry-** Lets not lie rn Sasuke is not ugly 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Gee thanks 

**Sort of a Furry-** he's just annoying and has a rotten personality 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** Keep talking like that Kiba and I might fall in love with you 

**a Bugs Life-** disgusting 

**Sort of a Furry- 👁️👄👁️**

**Gay *cheers*-** SADLY tho Dominos won the popular vote and I believe in democracy sooo Dominos it is 

**Sort of a Furry-** so disappointing 

**Gay *cheers*-** i'll order a bunch of shit. Come to mine n Sai's apartment for it

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** urg will Sai be there 

**Gay *cheers*-** naw he's in the art rooms rn 

**Gay *cheers*-** he said the 'air surrounding us all felt particularly homoerotic today' and it inspired him?

 **Shika shik AH-** that explains y u invited us all to do stuff 

**Shika shik AH-** ur number 1 salt mate is gone 

**Gay *cheers*-** exactly

 **Gay *cheers*-** _@Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_ will Naruto be coming?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** why tf u asking me?

 **Gay *cheers*-**....

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-**....

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** ... no he's meeting with his group project ppl 

**Gay *cheers*-** see was that so hard?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** fuck u 

**Private Messaging- _Gay *cheers*_ and _Muscle for Hire_**

**Gay *cheers*-** babee

 **Gay *cheers*-** u don't have to respond ik ur volunteering @ the hospital rn but i ordered u a pizza for when ur done 

**Gay *cheers*-** saves u cooking n stuff idk

 **Muscle for Hire-** I am absolutely in love with you.

 **Gay *cheers*-** omg 

**Gay *cheers*-** i love you too!! 💞

**Muscle for Hire- ❤️❤️❤️**

**#lets-get-this-bread**

**Gay *boos*-** I left the art rooms for 2 seconds, looked at this chat, got hit w homoeroticism again n had to go back as inspiration struck 

**Gay *cheers*-** LMFAO imagine having to witness it in real time 

**Gay *boos*-** praying for Ino, our fallen soldier 🙏

 **Shika shik AH-** It fr is painful at this point. Its coming from like four sides as well 

**Sort of a Furry-** wait 4? I only know abt 2??

 **Shika shik AH-** ur part of the problem 

**Sort of a Furry-** nawww

 **a Bugz Life-** you are. 

**Sort of a Furry-** [ _[lemmemovemybang.img](https://pasteboard.co/JKOADuP.jpg)_ ]

 **Gay *boos*-** dont make me go back to those art rooms rn i stg

 **Gay *cheers*-** LMFAO 

**Gay *boos*-** also rude I didn't get any pizza

 **Gay *cheers*-** don't be a wetwipe 

**Gay *cheers*-** u were in the art rooms 

**Shika shik AH-** wetwipe??? 💀💀

 **Gay *boos*-** there is such thing as DELIVERY, Whore 

**Gay *boos*-** what if i was starving to death and needed pizza to save my life and i didnt get any and died?

 **Gay *cheers*-** then perish 

**Gay *boos*-** you are so rude oh my god 

**Ten out of Ten-** dramatic ass smh 

**Ten out of Ten-** I didn't get pizza either and u don't see me complaining 

**Boulder-** yea cuz you were on a date 👀

 **Ten out of Ten-** wtf Lee 

**Gay *cheers*-** you were on a dATE and u didnt tell me????!!!!

 **Gay *cheers*-** _@Parent Killer_ u seeing this?

 **Parent Killer-** This is disappointing, Tenten 

**Parent Killer-** does our girls gc mean nothing to you?

 **Shika shik AH-** u guys have a girls gc??

 **Ten out of Ten-** yea w/o Sakura tho 

**Parent Killer-** only cuz it was the chat Ino used to thirst after sakura before they got together 

**Gay *cheers*-** WOW WAY TO EXPOSE ME 

**Shika shik AH-** LMFAO 

**Muscle for Hire-** awe Ino 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** dw Ino, Sakura did the same in our gc 

**Muscle for Hire-** OUCH 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** it was gross 

**Muscle for Hire-** i'm gonna kill u 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** [ _[gaynerdsfight.img]_ ](https://pasteboard.co/JKOOMEg.jpg)

**Gay *boos*-** Im screamignjda

 **Parent Killer-** ANYWAY... So... Tenten 

**Ten out of Ten-** fear. 

**Parent Killer-** tell us more about this date 

**Ten out of Ten-** I hate u Ino. I know you only @ed Hinata cuz shes impossible to say no to

 **Gay *cheers*-** me? noooo i am innocent :)

 **Ten out of Ten-** suck my ass

 **Parent Killer-** please Tenten 🥺

**Ten out of Ten- 😐😐😐**

**Parent Killer-** I have had such a hard hard life... if only i could know about this date... truly it would bring me happiness 

**Shika shik AH-** jesus christ....

 **Ten out of Ten-** damn she's good...

 **Ten out of Ten-** but there's nothing to say. We went out to a cafe n talked and she walked me home ect ect ect boring stuff 

**Parent Killer-** Who is she

 **Ten out of Ten-** What?

 **Parent Killer-** who

 **Parent Killer-** spit it out, Tenten 

**Ten out of Ten-** FINE IT WAS TEMARI. GAARA'S SISTER 

**Gay *cheers*-** OH?

 **Gay *boos*-** FR??

 **Shika shik AH-** SHE TRIED TO KILL ME 

**Ten out of Ten-** hot

 **Shika shik AH-** oh my GOD 

**Parent Killer-** THATS SO CUTE 

**Boulder-** Ah Temari. I know her! She is very cool!

 **Shika shik AH-** yea and she tried to kill me!

 **Ten out of Ten-** yes we heard you the first time, Shikamaru

 **Parent Killer-** You guys fit so well together! Awe is she in your classes? Hey isn't she also in your martial arts group?

 **Ten out of Ten-** see this is why i didnt wanna say. You get so invested 

**Parent Killer-** ANSQWER MEFJ

 **Ten out of Ten-** FINE YES UR RIGHT HINATA SHE IS IN MY CLASSES 

**Parent Killer-** soul mates <333

 **Ten out of Ten-** jesus christ 

**Gay *cheers*-** I love women 

**Ten out of Ten-** fuck u, Ino 

**Gay *cheers*-** im innocent 

**Shika shik AH-** i cannot believe this 

**Ten out of Ten-** yea yea she tried to kill u blah blah blah NO ONE CARES SHIKAMARU 

**Shika shik AH** \- I CARE 

**Ten out of Ten-** THATS UR PROBLEM 

**Gay *cheers*-** if anything the fact she has tried to kill you makes her fit in w/ us more 

**Parent Killer-** exactly!! awe this is so exciting im so happy for you tenten 

**Ten out of Ten-** thankyou Hinata 

**Not Neji-** yes, congratulations, Tenten 

**Not Neji-** of course, Hinata is only so invested so she can ignore her own non-existent love life 

**Parent Killer-** pot calling the kettle black?

 **Not Neji-** or stating fact?

 **Gay *boos*-** fight fight fight 

**Parent Killer-** me and Neji don't fight 

**Not Neji-** yes we have never fought and refuse to

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** I find that so hard to believe

 **Boulder-** because of that one time you and Neji had that fight?

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** yea but I won so 

**Not Neji** \- moving on...

 **Muscle for Hire-** L O L i remember that

 **Parent Killer-** No me and Neji don't fight because there is simply nothing to fight about 

**Not Neji-** exactly. 

**Ten out of Ten-** those are lies you are spewing rn. U know that right?

 **Not Neji-** no lies. only facts 

**a Bugz Life-** sadly I can confirm they do not fight... traditionally

 **a Bugz Life-** the passive aggressiveness they both can produce towards one another, however? Its terrifying

 **Boulder-** ah yes... those passive aggressive arguments are scary 

**Boulder-** i have shivers thinking about them

 **Shika shik AH-** they fight like Ino

 **Gay *cheers*-** stfu ugly ass

**Parent Killer- 😊**

**Mr. Toilet Water-** anyways WOW TENTEN UR DATING TEMARI??

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** I LOVE TEMARI 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** is she the one u have the minecraft world with?

 **Ten out of Ten-** ofc u'd remember that

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** remember that betrayal? how could I forget 

**Ten out of Ten-** ffs 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** its cool now me n Sasuke have a minecraft world without u hehe

 **Muscle for Hire-** oh do you now?

 **Gay *boos*-** 👀

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** keep out of my business

 **Shika shik AH-** [_[damngay.img]_](https://pasteboard.co/JKQaa9B.jpg)

 **Gay *boos*-** LMFAO

**Private Messaging: _Mr. Toilet Water_ and _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_**

**Mr. Toilet Water-** Sasukeeee 

**Mr. Toilet Water** \- sasuke

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** SASUKE 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** WHAT 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** you do realise it is 3:24 A.M right?

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** yuhh obviously 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** I'm too hype to sleep 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** get ur ADHD meds checked out 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** ew 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** anyways im bout to start making cupcakes u want in?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** why 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** what?

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** I want cupcakes so i wanna make some. DO. YOU. WANT. IN 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** dude 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** urg 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** is dat a yes??

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** it sounds like a yes to me

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** only if we make lemon frosting 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** DUHH 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** fine im omw

**Mr. Toilet Water- ❤️**

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- 🖤**


	12. Sasuke Has a Gay Panic... sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way- Sasuke  
> Mr. Toilet water- Naruto  
> Sort of a Furry-Kiba  
> Muscle for Hire- Sakura  
> Gay *cheers*- Ino  
> Parent Killer- Hinata  
> Shika Shik AH - Shikamaru  
> Ten out of Ten- TenTen  
> Not Neji- Neji  
> Gay *boos*- Sai  
> Gordon Ramsey Kin- Choji  
> a Bugz Life- Shino  
> Boulder- Lee  
> *growl hiss hiss*- Kakashi
> 
> Hiya guys! I tried smth new w/ this chapter and I hope you like it! I had to rewrite this... so many times cuz it kept deleting LOL but ah well.

**Private Messaging- _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_ and _Gay *boos*_**

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- . 

**Gay *boos*** \- if u want my attention u just have to say 

**Gay *boos*-** '.' ? Smh dramatic ass 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- well it worked didn't it? 

**Gay *boos*-** urg. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- what u doing rn? 

**Gay *boos*** \- HUH? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- can u not read all of a sudden? Go back to literature class. 

**Gay *boos*** \- since when have you ever cared abt my life or hobbies ever? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- how hard is it to answer a question

 **Gay *boos*-** VERY HARD APPARENTLY?? wtf is this. I don't like it I don't trust it what are u planning? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- a guy can't ask his bro what he's doing with his free time? 

**Gay *boos*** \- no

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- answer me or I'll tell Neji that u snore 

**Gay *boos*** \- jeez. I'm sorting out my rock collection or smth what do u want? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- u to be normal 

**Gay *boos*** \- lol 

**Gay *boos*** \- if u wanna fuck I'm afraid I don't fuck married men

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** -okay first of all that's a lie and we both know it 

**Gay *boos*** \- 😏😏😏 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- secondly: I'm not married 

**Gay *boos*** \- only by technicality

 **Gay *boos*** \- anyways what do u want

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- u have to promise not to tell 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I'm being fr if u tell a single soul I came to you about this I'll end your sad pathetic little life without hesitation

 **Gay *boos*-** ah. So it's about Naruto

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- . 

**Gay *boos*** \- Ur so predictable. 

**Gay *boos*** \- well my advice is tell him how you feel by hiring those cool little airplanes that write things in the sky and ask them to spell out "Naruto, I wanna tap tht ass- Sasuke" 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- okay no

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- please... Never confess to anyone ever 

**Gay *boos*** \- :(((( 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I can't confess to someone who doesn't feel the same way. 

**Gay *boos*** \- oh my god... Oh my god guys there is a DUMB BITCH in my DMs rn 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- ha ha. I'm being serious 

**Gay *boos*** \- everyone and their blind grandma's knows Naruto has a crush the size of Jupiter on you 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- yep

 **Gay *boos*** -... Wait... U know he has a crush on u too....? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- urg. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- yes. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- the problem is he doesn't know he has it. 

**Gay *boos*** \- yea I wish I could argue with u on that but it's true Naruto is so stupid 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** thanks for ur help Sai. 

**Gay *boos*** -well it's true. What triggered this anyways? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- it's just... He invited me over to make cupcakes this morning and when I got there he was very obviously hyped up right? And as we were making these dumb fuck cupcakes he smiled up at me like I'd given him the greatest gift of all and all I did was stand their complaining while he made cupcakes and my heart legit felt like it stopped and I realised he doesn't do this with anyone else he doesn't go to them like he does with me and he doesn't smile like that with anyone else and I realised at 5:30A.M that I loved him with everything inside of me but so did he right? The issue is he doesn't even realise what he's feeling because he never does and if I have to listen to him call us "the best of friends" one more time I might genuinely rip my hair out. 

**Gay *boos*** \- 👁️👄👁️ 

**Gay *boos*** \- *points and laughs* gayyyyy 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- SAI IM BEING SERIOUS 

**Gay *boos*** \- I KNOW I CANT HANDLE IT I HATE SERIOUS THINGS 

**Gay *boos*** \- tbh I thought y'all were dating fr till like last month and u were just joking when u said u weren't 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- WHAT 

**Gay *boos*** \- LMFAOOO 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- u thought we were dating already?? For TWO YEARS?? 

**Gay *boos*** \- YALL CUDDLE ON THE COUCH WATCHING MOVIES, BICKER LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE AND U EAT HIS PICKLES CUZ HE HATES EM EVEN THO U HATE THEM TOO ITS NOT MY FAULT

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- oh my god... 

**Gay *boos*** \- pls I can feel ur emotional crisis from here 😭😂 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I hate you

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I hate him 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I hate myself 

**Gay *boos*** \- I'm kin w/ ur inner demons rn 

**Gay *boos*** \- Kinning Sasukes depression... Omg that would be a banger tweet one sec

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- don't fucking tweet that's wtf is wrong with you? 

**Gay *boos*** \- too late 

\-------- 

Big Tiddy Goth BF- @ _KonohaSai_

New Kin Assignment- Sasukes depression demons 🤪🤘

5 Likes - 1 Retweet

_Replies_

Sasuke 🥀⛓️- @ _SasukeUchiha_   
Kill urself. 

Bimbo GF Ino- @ _bigtiddyino_  
Sai PLEASE 😭😭😭😭😭

\--------

**Private Messaging- E _bony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_ and _Gay *boos*_**

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- sleep with one eye open, Sai. 

**Gay *boos*-** love u too, babe 😘 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- 🖕🖕🖕

**Private Messaging- _Not Neji_ and _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_**

**Not Neji-** Good evening, Sasuke. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** what is this

 **Not Neji** \- I'm afraid Sai told me to offer you advice in regards to Naruto.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- why the HELL would he say that 

**Not Neji-** ah, well he said you requested my help. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Neji why the fuck would I request your help with this? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- we only ever talk to discuss our revenge fantasies and slag off our families 

**Not Neji-** as fond as I am of those particular conversations, you can of course come to me about Naruto as well. 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- tell Sai I want him dead 

**Not Neji-** will do. 

**Not Neji** \- now... What's troubling you sasuke? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- nothing is troubling me. Sai is a liar

 **Not Neji** \- I hope you don't believe that you and Naruto are particularly subtle in your affections towards one another 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- of course not. How could I believe that when the GC brings it up every two seconds 

**Not Neji-** well that is true

 **Not Neji-** to be honest I was expecting you to deny it

 **Not Neji-** you know like... 

**Not Neji-** deny till you die

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- deny till u die

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- urg yea that usually is my policy for everything but everyone reaches a limit 

**Not Neji-** wow I feel like a proud father right now

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** -why would you say that considering my feelings regarding father figures? 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- now I want to viciously attack you ffs

 **Not Neji-** hush, let me feel this pride. You finally overcame denial

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- suck my ass

 **Not Neji-** that's no way to speak to your father

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Oh my god. 

**Not Neji-** Moving on though, care to tell me why you are having a crisis now? If you already accepted your feelings?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I never said i was having a crisis

 **Not Neji-** No, Sai said so

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- and WHY would u trust Sai's word over mine?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- in fact, why would Sai even tell you? Out of everyone 

**Not Neji-** these are all irrelevant details. Lets talk about you, not me

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Actually I think I do wanna talk about you and sai rn

 **Not Neji-** no

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- bc i find it rlly fascinating 

**Not Neji-** are you afraid your feelings for Naruto are unrequainted?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- no. I know he feels the same

 **Not Neji-** Oh?????

 **Not Neji-** so you're afraid of forming a relationship with him. Why is this?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- please stay out of my business 

**Not Neji-** I care about you, Sasuke

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- really? emotional manipulation now?

 **Not Neji-** I just want what is best for you

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- ffs

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I'm just concerned he doesn't realise his own feelings for me and I don't think I deserve him anyways so whats the point when i'll ruin it eventually like I do with everything

 **Not Neji** \- I see

 **Not Neji-** well. I can't help you with this 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- wtf 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- u made me confess my fears just to abandon me? what kind of father are you?

 **Not Neji-** I thought you said you did not desire me as a father figure?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I dont

 **Not Neji-** however, I do relate very much to your fears. You must overcome them first and foremost, similarly, i do think Naruto needs to work out his feelings and subsequent fears for any relationship to work

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- wow

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- and how do i go about this?

 **Not Neji** \- overcoming your fears?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- yea

 **Not Neji-** Oh not a clue

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- ...

 **Not Neji** \- absolutely no idea 

**Not Neji** \- I couldn't even guess

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- yes thankyou Neji I get it

 **Not Neji-** I simply identify issues not solve them 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- mhm... you're being very helpful 

**Not Neji** \- however, I think I know someone who may be able to help you.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Oh my sweet jesus.

\---- 

The Better Hyuga @ _allseeingNeji_

Listened to this bitch ass complain for half an hour and now I want to kill myself wtf

7 Likes 0 Retweets 

_Replies_

That Bitch @ _Tenten10_

If u do, can I have that satin shirt in red u have?

ROCK LEE @ _Leetherockjohnson_

These guys can't just get therapy like the rest of us smh 

Sasuke 🥀⛓️- @ _SasukeUchiha_

WHY WOULD U TWEET THIS WTF 

_____

**Private Messaging- _Ten out of Ten_ and _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_**

**Ten out of Ten** \- Hello, Sasuke 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- pls lord jesus no 

**Ten out of Ten** \- Neji informed me of your little problem 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- okay but before we get into that... why does Neji talk like an aged and aloof vampire in DMs? lol

 **Ten out of Ten** \- OMFG i know right it cracks me tf up 

**Ten out of Ten** \- He's all like 'Good evening'

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- LITERALLY THO 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Felt like i was talking to Count Dracula or some shit fr 

**Ten out of Ten-** yea fr 

**Ten out of Ten-** but enough about Neji... 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- urg

 **Ten out of Ten-** so... apparently you're having trouble overcoming your fears regarding... what commitment or smth?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- i guess?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- but its more like im worried if me and Naruto got into a relationship i'd self-destruct and ruin it like i do with literally everything in my life ever 

**Ten out of Ten-** hmmm i see.... 

**Ten out of Ten-** can you give examples of things u ruined in the past?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- what haven't I? lmao

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- my family relationships, my friendships in high school, my friendships NOW, my hobbies which i quit as soon as i get too into it ect ect 

**Ten out of Ten-** Well the solution is easy 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I doubt it is easy if it were don't you think i'd have done smth abt it by now 

**Ten out of Ten-** nope cuz ur stupid 

**Ten out of Ten-** you didn't ruin any of those things. You just think you did

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- stfu Tenten dont fucking lie to me 

**Ten out of Ten-** no i'm being fr. You didn't ruin your familial relationships, they were 'ruined' by the people who were adults and should have known better. You were a child and it is impossible for a child to be responsible for maintaining relationships with the adults around them

 **Ten out of Ten-** your high school friendships... okay that was all you to be fair but look at you now? All those bonds you broke out of internalised rage and sadness have been formed again. Everyone you pushed away has come back and if anything all those friendships are stronger because of it. Blaming ur teen self will never ever solve anything. All teens do dumb shit

 **Ten out of Ten-** ruining your own hobbies is also not true. You still write poetry, you do martial arts, hell even playing Minecraft with Naruto is a hobby you maintain

 **Ten out of Ten** \- i think your issue is low self-esteem and inaccurate view of yourself 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- wtf 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- u just psychoanalysed me in 3 seconds wtf

 **Ten out of Ten** \- I have experience in this ok

 **Ten out of Ten-** I psychoanalyse Neji and Lee like every night so honestly this was a breeze

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- Neji... That slimy little bastard that explains why he told you... he wanted me to suffer as he has suffered

 **Ten out of Ten** \- yep! lmao

 **Ten out of Ten** \- sadly... I can't help you on the self-esteem thing

 **Ten out of Ten** \- cuz i was born perfect and have continued to be perfect throughout my life

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** obviously 

**Ten out of Ten** \- but i think I know someone who can help you...

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- fear.

_____

That Bitch- @ _Tenten10_

I am never doing Neji a favour again jesus christ 

1- Like 0- Retweets 

_Replies_

The Better Hyuga @ _allseeingNeji_

If I have to suffer so do u

Sasuke 🥀⛓️- @ _SasukeUchiha_

I hope you all die.

_____

**Private Messaging- _Parent Killer_ and _Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_**

**Parent Killer-** So.. Tenten told me about ur self-esteem issues and asked me to talk to you about it

 **Parent Killer-** but I can't lie, i'm a goddamn mess myself so when u find out a solution to the mess of self-esteem... let me know

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** wonderfully helpful as ever, Hinata 

**Parent Killer** \- hey i didn't ask for this!!

 **Parent Killer** \- If I could give any advice though it would be that that sometimes your mind tells you things that aren't true and how we view life rarely matches with reality. You deserve good things and when you open yourself up to good things, good things will come to you.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- do u practise what u preach?

 **Parent Killer-** i am TRYING to help you!!! and yes i do :)

 **Parent Killer-** Once I actually tried to think past my 'everyone hates me and wants me gone' thing I got all you guys as friends and it's the best thing that's ever happened to me

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- gross.

 **Parent Killer** \- maybe, but its true

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- i guess

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- also don't u think its weird the last time we spoke in the DMs was three years ago and it was you telling me my arm warmers smelt like cheese?

 **Parent Killer-** god i was really hoping you wouldn't mention that 

**Parent Killer-** to be fair those arm warmers were hideous. A crime

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- I can't argue with that. We all make mistakes 

**Parent Killer-** ^^^ My dad when I was born 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- OMFG??

 **Parent Killer** \- anyways i do implore you to see that you deserve good and... so does Naruto 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- and you think i'll be good for Naruto?

 **Parent Killer-** I do

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- damn.

 **Parent Killer-** but if i can't convince you you'll be good for him, I know who can 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** \- NO NO FFS PLS STOP 

**Parent Killer-** :)

_____

Hinata 😇 @ _Hinataaaa_

I always get dragged into mess. Getting tired of it!!!

3 Likes 1 Quote Retweet 0 Retweets 

_Replies_

Akamaru stan account @ _Kibashiba_

I don't know the context for this but i bet its abt Sasuke 

Bimbo GF Ino- @ _bigtiddyino_

no ones a bigger mess than Sasuke tbh 

Sasuke 🥀⛓️- @ _SasukeUchiha_

YOU KNOW I CAN SEE THIS RIGHT??

_____

**Private Messaging- _Shika shik AH_ and** _**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way**_

**Shika shik AH-** waddup 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** no.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** fr no way in hell. Get tf out of my DMs before i beat ur ass im being sooo serious 

**Shika shik AH** \- stfu dramatic ass 😂 😂 😂

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** I cannot believe Hinata would do this to me. I thought she was meant to be nice 

**Shika shik AH** \- she hangs out w Kiba n Shino there's only so nice she can be 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** I HATE IT WHEN YOU'RE RIGHT FFS

 **Shika shik AH** \- and im always right so this must really suck for you

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** URG

 **Shika shik AH** \- anywaysss apparently i'm here to convince u u'd be good for Naruto?

 **Shika shik AH-** kinda hard to convince u of smth i don't even believe 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** wow.

 **Shika shik AH-** but... I have known Naruto since we were small and... urg I hate to say it but he is happiest when he's with you 

**Shika shik AH** \- Like stupidly happy. You can't see his 'with-sasuke' VS 'without Sasuke' moods but the change is jarring 

**Shika shik AH-** hes all happy and smiley around u its disgusting i hate it fr like... kinda wanna beat u both up tbh 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** i'd like to see u try 

**Shika shik AH-** same. It would be very cathartic but Ino would kill me 

**Shika shik AH-** so ig the point is it doesn't matter what u think abt it cuz the fact is u do make him happy. whether i agree w it or not it is a fact 

**Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** damn :/

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** it would be easier if he wasn't an idiot oblivious to his own emotions 

**Shika shik AH-** yea thats tru 

**Shika shik AH-** guess u just have to be more obvious. Make it so he can't miss the hints.

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** but how?

 **Shika shik AH-** ur on ur own for that one, man. 

\-----

😴😴😴 @ _shikamaru__

I feel like I just swallowed glass

5 Likes 0 Retweets 

_Replies_

Dr. Sakura @ _cherrygrlSaku_

God does give blessings then 🙏

Sasuke 🥀⛓️- @ _SasukeUchiha_

GOOD 

______

**Go To Jail!!! [ _server_ ]**

**#Im-a-bad-bitch**

**Mr. Toilet Water-** No cuz I think thats impractical

 **Sort of a Furry** \- ur so wrong its insane 

**Mr. Toilet Water** \- pls fight me pls pls 

**Sort of a Furry** \- OH YEA?? U WANNA GO?? U WANNA FUCKING GO??

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** YES I WANNA GO. ASSHOLE LETS FUCKING FIGHT MEET ME IN THE MC D'S PARKING LOT IN HALF AN HOUR 

**Sort of a Furry-** UR ON 

**Sort of a Furry-** Can we get milkshakes after the fight tho?

 **Mr. Toilet Water-** oh yea obviously im not that dumb lol 

**Sort of a Furry-** aight sick.

 **a Bugz Life-** was all this really necessary?

 **Mr Toilet Water-** yuh duh. Kiba thinking having thumbs as fingers is better than having fingers as toes is just immoral and wrong 

**Sort of a Furry-** the way you're so incorrect about everything, Naruto is genuinely shocking

 **a Bugz Life-** I do not believe in the Gods as I believe we are all in the early stages of metamorphosis into various bug species 

**a Bugz Life-** but if i did? I'd believe I did something absolutely horrendous to be stuck with you guys

 **Sort of a Furry-** ur just jealous 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** yea!!! jealous Shino!!

 **a Bugz Life-** I can guarantee I am not jealous 

**a Bugz Life-** though, perhaps having such little brain cells as the both of you would make life easier 

**Mr. Toilet Water-** but intelligence is fake and a man made concept so if anything we are all the same smartness 

**Sort of a Furry-** I agree with whatever he said!!

 **a Bugz Life-** sigh...

 **Muscle for Hire-** stop making Shino question his whole spiritual philosophy !!!!

 **Mr. Toilet Water** \- but its so fun!!

 **a Bugz Life-** :///

 **Sort of a Furry-** sorry Shino 🐜❤️️ 

**a Bugz Life- 🐜❤️️**

**Shika shik AH-** This is who u want, Sasuke?

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-** tell me about it 

**Gay *boos*-** LOL

_____

Sasuke 🥀⛓️- @ _SasukeUchiha_

Life is pain but I do love the Sun.

8 Likes 1 Retweet 

_Replies_

Big Tiddy Goth BF- _@KonohaSai_

this Gay shit stinks 

Dr. Sakura @ _cherrygrlSaku_

Y'all are so exhausting fr

😴😴😴 @ _shikamaru__

ew.

NARUTO 🐸🍥 @ _presidentnaruto_

Me but w/ the moon!! 🌙

↪Big Tiddy Goth BF @ _KonohaSai_ Replied:

☀️🌑👀🏳️‍🌈

\-----

**Private Messaging- _Gay *boos*_ and _Not Neji_**

**Gay *boos*** \- I just realised... we should have just asked Ino to talk to him cuz she literally studies Psychology...

 **Not Neji** \- Or you could just not meddle in your friends love life?

 **Gay *boos*** \- he isn't my friend

 **Not Neji-** you can't see me but I just rolled my eyes 

**Gay *boos*** \- and also... meddling is fun

 **Not Neji-** of course.

 **Not Neji-** do you think they'll work it out?

 **Gay *boos*-** Oh, I have faith

 **Not Neji-** wanna bet on how long it will take them?

 **Gay *boos*-** ur a man of my heart Neji


End file.
